EL SECRETO DE UN CORAZON
by taia himura
Summary: HINATA ES UNA EFICIENTE ABOGADA QUE TIENE TODO EN ORDEN, SU VIDA Y SU TRABAJO, QUE PASARA CUANDO TENGA QUE ENFRENTARSE A AQUELLO QUE MAS LE TEME AL AMOR EN LOS TRIBUNALES. PODRA CONTROLAR LAS EMOCIONES QUE TIENE A FLOR DE PIEL HINATASASUKE
1. el comienzo

CAPITULO "TRISTE ADIOS"

* * *

El sol aun no salía por el horizonte, la noche estaba aun en su apogeo, el oscuro manto de la luna se extendía por el hermoso cielo tachonado de estrellas.

Ahí estaba él calmadamente, mirando a la mujer de sus sueños, a la mujer de su vida, estaban desnudos bajo la delgada sabana blanca de seda.

Por que el la amaba, aun contra su voluntad, aun recordaba las tristezas que le había causado a ella por su terquedad, pero igual se amaban y jamás lo dejarían de hacer…

* * *

Sasuke recordó súbitamente la platica que había tenido tres días antes con su padre y la amenaza que este ultimo le había dicho después de arrojarle el vaso de brandy que momentos antes había estado bebiendo, su padre se encontraba en el estudio, el cual estaba tapizado de libros bien acomodados, todos libros de derecho internacional, un pequeño reloj rustico, una chimenea y un majestuoso escritorio con dos sillas comunes y un reposeed (sillón muy cómodo).

Desde el momento en que Mai le había indicado que su padre lo esperaba, él sintió un escalofrió el cual le advertía un peligro muy próximo y así fue, su padre lo recibió con un golpe de su vaso y después le aventó en la cara unas fotos, en las cuales se veían a una chica de no mas de 20 años con largo cabello negro, ojos color lilas muy claros casi aperlados, vestía un traje ejecutivo que la hacia resaltar sus hermosas curvas, Sasuke sonrió con ironía, sin duda a su padre no se le escapaba nada.

Ya que en una foto se veía la mano de su novia muy enfocada, su mano donde lucia el anillo que años antes luciera su madre, el anillo de compromiso.

El padre de Sasuke lo miro con gran reproche, después suspiro sonoramente, miro de nuevo a su hijo, pero esta vez había un brillo macabro en sus ojos, casi se podría jurar que habían cambiado y eran rojos con tres puntos en ellos.

- Te alejas de esa joven o te juro que en menos de un mes ya será solo parte de tu memoria, al igual que Tenten, estará ocho metros bajo tierra, me has escuchado, te doy tres días, solo tres días, sino ella pagara las consecuencias.

- Padre…- un toque en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, un joven más grande que Sasuke en edad, de ojos rojos entro en la habitación, miro a ambos y después sonrió.

- Hermano, que no entiendes que mi padre tiene grandes planes para ti, no en vano te a estado reservando para "ella"

- Yo no soy una mercancía para negociar Itachi, por si lo olvidas soy un humano y puedo decidir mi vida.

- No, no puedes decidir tu vida, yo decido tu vida y sino intenta retarme "querido hijo"- estas ultimas palabras estaban cargadas de sarcasmo, Sasuke miro a su padre y salio azotando la puerta.

Era verdad, solo una vez había osado retar a su padre, cuando salía con Tenten, y tres días después, los benditos tres días, ella murió en un "accidente" automovilístico, cero los ojos, la idea de perder a Hinata lo aterraba, pero era peor el saber que ella podría morir por culpa suya.

Tras abandonar la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke camino lentamente, asta llegar a la autopista, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero era lo único que podía hacer, compro un apartamento, lo amueblo, un carro y todo lo puso a nombre de su amada, al menos sabría donde encontrarla, sabría que no la dejaba desamparada.

* * *

Hinata era una joven extremadamente tímida, había incluso veces en que ella se había desmayado cuando el la besaba al principio, era encantadora, una perfecta ama de casa, buena estudiante y sobre todo una secretaria muy eficiente.

Ambos estudiaban leyes en la universidad de Tokio, el era tres años mas grande que ella por lo que estaba ya en su servicio social, ahí fue donde la conoció se la asignaron de secretaria, y su relación se convirtió en un mundo color de rosa donde solo podían entrar ellos dos.

Al menos asta esa noche cuando su padre hizo acto de presencia.

Odiaba saber que la dejaría sola, al igual que todo mundo, sabia que Hinata era huérfana, toda su familia había muerto tras un accidente en un avión donde ella milagrosamente había sobrevivido, solo ella, todos los demás muertos, era un tema del cual Hinata nunca quería hablar.

Solo vivía con lo apenas lo indispensable, tomaba trabajos de medios turnos para mantenerse, y la beca le era de gran ayuda, puesto que solo así podía seguir sus sueños.

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente y entro al departamento, esa noche había sido su ultima noche, no sabia como pero Hinata sabia que él se iría, y que la dejaría sola, ella solo le sonrió cuando el le dijo sobre su padre, ella solo cerro los ojos, y no dejo que de sus ojos se escaparan las lagrimas, le dijo que habría tiempo para llorar pero solo esa noche para estar juntos.

Ella era un amor, era perfecta en todos los sentidos, era "suya", mas sin embargo tenía que irse, mas sin embargo la tenia que abandonar, se sintió el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra.

Miro asia la entrada de la recamara y vio sus maletas que con tanto amor, Hinata le había preparado, vio ahí su vida empacada, pero su luz no estabA dentro de las maletas, estaba dormida junto a él desnuda.

_Mi equipaaje ya está preparado estoy listo para irme_

_Estoy aquí en la puerta_

_Me da mucha lastima despertarte para despedirme._

Sasuke comenzó a besar el hombro de su amada, siguió el camino por su clavícula asta su cuello donde comenzó a dejar marcas a su paso, escucho una pequeña risita por parte de Hinata quien lo abrazo, el llego asta los labios de su amada y los sello con un tierno beso, después la abrazo, era un abrazo diferente a todos los que hubiera dado antes, su primera noche juntos y su ultima noche juntos, que irónico, de los ojos de Sasuke nació una solitaria lagrima, ese era el abrazo de un naufrago a su tablita salvadora, era tal vez la ultima vez que se tendrían juntos para Amarse.

_Pero está amaneciendo, ya es de día._

_El taxi me espera y toca el claxon_

_Todavía me siento tan solo que creo morir._

Sasuke salio del departamento, la limosina ya lo estaba esperando para llevarlo al aeropuerto, miro por última vez la ventana y creyó mirar a Hinata que le sonreía, pero borro este pensamiento y entro a la limosina para dirigirse a su destino, a una vida sin luz, sin vida, sin Hinata…

_Pues bésame y sonríe, dime que me esperarás_

_Abrázame como si jamás quisieras soltarme._

_Por que parto en avion. No sé cuando regresaré._

_Ay cariño me da pena irme._

Cerro los ojos y las imágenes de las ultimas horas adornaban su mente, sus suspiros, sus gemidos, las veces que escucho esos te amo entrecortados, su nombre se había escuchado como una melodía que había llenado su corazón de alegría y de gozo, en esta ocasión no pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas

_He hecho tantas tonterías. De tantas maneras te he decepcionado._

_Pero ahora te digo que no era en serio._

_Donde quiera que vaya pensaré en ti. Cada canción que cante la cantaré para ti._

_Cuando regrese te traeré tu anillo de compromiso._

Aun recordaba el día que le había pedido matrimonio, fue tras un arranque de celos, ya que la había visto abrazada de Naruto Uzumaki,, aun recordaba como la había hecho llorar, y tras ella haberle explicado la razón de ese abrazo fugaz, el se sintió el más entupido del mundo, y esa noche en un importante restaurante, el le pidió que se casaran, le entrego el anillo de su madre, cumpliendo la ultima voluntad de ella "dáselo a quien realmente ames, y con quien quieras pasar el resto de tu vida, así como él me lo dio a mi.", si su madre se había casado con su padre por un compromiso, pero ella siempre había guardado el recuerdo de su primer amor, de su verdadero amor.

_Pues bésame y sonríe, dime que me esperarás_

_Abrázame como si jamás quisieras soltarme_

_Por que parto en avión. No sé cuando regresaré._

_Ay cariño me da pena irme._

_Ha llegado el momento de dejarte, una vez más déjame besarte,_

_Cierra los ojos y partiré..._

Sasuke abordo el avión que lo llevaría Londres y miro asía atrás, al mundo que siempre había soñado, donde estaba el amor de su vida, donde estaba la otra mitad de su alma, donde estaban todos sus sueños y sus anhelos, y se juro así mismo que sin dudarlo regresaría con ella, solo rogaba al cielo que lo esperara, que no lo olvidara, que no lo dejara como él la estaba dejando en ese momento.

_Pues bésame y sonríe, dime que me esperarás_

_Abrázame como si jamás quisieras soltarme_

_Por que parto en avión. No sé cuando regresaré._

_Ay cariño me da pena irme._

Hinata miro por la ventana como se alejaba Sasuke y se dejo caer en el frió suelo de la habitación, se odiaba por ser así, cualquier otra mujer en su sano juicio habría rogado, pataleado incluso amenazado para que se quedara con ella, pero Hinata solo le había sonreído, solo le había…

Se sentía tan triste tan miserable, que no sentía el frió del piso, para ella el mundo ya se había destruido, estaba de nuevo sola, en una casa que no sentía como suya, con un silencio que le oprimía el corazón, con un dolor que no la dejaba respirar, con una herida que sin duda la mataría de a poco.

Estaba de nuevo sola, y sin nadie en el mundo a quien acudir, sintió que el aire le faltaba, las imágenes del accidente volvieron de golpe, y esta vez no había nadie que la consolara, nadie.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, se sentía destrozada, y no habría nada que la invitara a seguir adelante.

* * *

Una joven de ojos grises, casi blancos llegaba en avión a Japón, su cabello era oscuro y largo, traía consigo un portafolio y tras el un sequito de guardaespaldas, se dirigió asía la limosina, ese sin duda era otro trabajo que debía realizar le gustara o no.

Después de todo que tan difícil podría ser localizar a Hinata HYUUGA, por que esas habían sido las ultimas suplicas de su padre en el lecho de muerte, que la encontrara y la convirtiera en su esposa.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA;

QUIE LES PARECIO, A MI LA VERDAD ME ENCANTO ESTE EMPIEZO, DE HECHO QUERIA PONER UN POCO DE LEMON PERO COMO QUE SOY MUY PIEDRA PARA ESO, DE HECHO NO SE QUE VOY A HACER, CON LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS, YA LOS TENGO EN MENTE SOLO FALTA ESCRIBIRLOS Y ACOMODAR UNAS COSAS.

ME ENCANTA LA PAREJA DE Hinata con Sasuke, aun que me gusta mucho Hinata-Neji o incluso con Naruto o Gaara, pero como me gustan mas las parejas imposibles aquí esta mi segundo fanfiction de Naruto, y que mejor que esta historia cargada de drama y pues un poco de romance, de hecho va a haber líos amorosos muy buenos, la acción empieza en el siguiente capitulo, de hecho este es solo como un antro a la verdadera historia, espero que les haya gustado.

Este fanfictions va dedicado especialmente a cinco autoras de fanfictions que me encantan sus historias y ellas son:

Medea of Scripio

pome-chan

Luz-Potter-Li

Aurora y Camen

ARASHI HIMURA

Viridiana

Y POR SUPUESTO A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLA Y MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE NOS LEEMOS, DESEO ACTUALIZARLO DIARIO COMO A ESO DE LAS 11 DE LA NOCHE EN MEXICO PARA QUE NO PIERDAN EL HILO.

OK, SAYONARA

ATTE: TAIA HIMURA

Entre mas comentarios dejen mas rapido actualizo okis cuidensen


	2. UN DIA PARA RECORDAR

CAPITULO PRIMERO, PRIMERA PARTE "UN DIA PARA RECORDAR"

* * *

Hinata despertó en el suelo, se sentía mareada y tenia ganas de vomitar, tal había sido la impresión de los recuerdos que se sentía enferma, se levanto con un gran esfuerzo y se fue al baño, mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

* * *

Neji llego a la cede central de "CHARM" una de las firmas mas importantes del mundo, una firma de abogados, siempre había pertenecido a la familia Azakura pero ahora se encontraba bajo el control de Neji Hyuuga, un gran abogado y un perfecto inversionionista, en los círculos sociales se le conocía como el "prodigio", siempre había vivido en Inglaterra pero tras la muerte de su padre, y tras la promesa que le había hecho tuvo que viajar a Japón en busca de su "prometida", por lo poco que conocía de ella, era que vivía sola, trabajaba en una firma como secretaria, y además tenia una relación sentimental con Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji siempre había tenido en la mira al señor Uchiha, se corrían rumores muy negros sobre sus negocios, los mas recientes eran que la muerte de su amiga Tenten (si amiga de Neji), no había sido un accidente algo estaba ligado a la relación que había mantenido con Sasuke, y otro suceso del cual cada vez que lo mencionaba "sombra" sentía una ira incontenible, había sido el atentado contra la familia a Hyuuga, todos sabían que la muerte de casi toda la rama familiar había sido un atentado.

Por lo que seguramente Sasuke Uchiha solo se había acercado a Hinata para acabar lo que su padre había comenzado, esa era la única explicación lógica para todo ese en rollo, que otra cosa podría ser.

* * *

Hinata caminaba por las calles con la mirada baja, sentía que las fuerzas la habían abandonado muchas horas antes, justo cuando el la abandono dejándola sola y sin nada a lo que aferrarse, seguía caminando sin ver a la gente, sin saber a donde ir, llevaba escasamente una maleta en la mano con lo mas indispensable, ya que en cuanto Sasuke salio del departamento llamaron a la puerta y unos tipos vestidos de traje le entregaron un documento donde estipulaba que debía salir del departamento antes de las dos de la tarde.

Caminando llego al parque y se sentó en una banca mirando a la nada, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ella, pero parecía no importarle, ya que otra cosa podía pasar, sentía la lluvia mojar cada centímetro de ella, pero que mas podía pasar, que otra cosa podía pasar.

De pronto sintió como la lluvia ya no la tocaba, abrió los ojos y vio ahí a su amigo, su único amigo, el la estaba cubriendo con un paraguas y le sonreía, justo en ese momento fue cuando Hinata sintió la soledad muy cerca y comenzó a llorar aforrándose al pecho de su amigo quien solo la abrazaba tratando de consolarla.

* * *

El estudio de la casa principal Hyuuga era muy acogedor, tenia una chimenea y una gran cantidad de libros de todos los temas, el escritorio era de caoba labrada a mano y contenía símbolos de poder, la alfombra era roja como la sangre y tenia bordados en dorado que quitaban el aliento a quien los admirase.

Pero en este justo momento lo que mas sobre salía de esa magnifica habitación era el joven de traje que sostenía entre sus manos unos documentos, su porte era perfecto, toda su anatomía lo era, era sin duda un hombre sumamente apuesto, y esos ojos grises quitaban el aliento y hacían temblar al mismo tiempo.

Neji aventó los papeles que momentos antes había estado examinando, miro a su amigo y suspiro, sin duda "sombra " era muy efectivo cuando se lo proponía, sino fuera tan como decirlo, sin nada que lo motivara talvez seria el mejor del mundo, pero en fin igual era eficiente.

- Y dime cuando la podremos ver?- dijo Neji sin mucho animo.

- Tan pronto como Uzumaki se ponga en contacto con su amigo, ya todo esta preparado esta misma noche estará en la "fortaleza."- Neji sonrió sarcásticamente.

- Yo solía llamar a las casa como "Hogar"- "Sombra" miro al joven y solo se dio la vuelta.

- Shikamaru, gracias por este trabajo- dijo sinceramente el Hyuugan.

- De nada, solo di al cocinero que me prepare mi platillo favorito y estaremos a mano, estaré en la biblioteca durmiendo, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

Tras la salida de Nara Shikamaru, Neji se dejo caer sobre su sofá, tenia tanto en que pensar, y si Hinata se negaba, o si algo salía mal, dejo escapar un suspiro, era mejor no pensar en eso, después de todo si ella se negaba estaba en todo su derecho.

* * *

Hinata, salio del baño, el departamento de Naruto era sin duda muy acogedor y sobre todo muy hogareño. El vivía solo desde que había llegado a Japón, sus padres eran ingleses y la mayor parte de su vida vivió en Inglaterra, hacia apenas dos años que había llegado a Japón y desde ese entonces se convirtieron en amigo inseparables.

El siempre había estado cuidando por ella todo el tiempo parecía su ángel guardián, había cosas que ella no conocía de el, pero poco le importaba, ya que siempre estar a su lado la reconfortaba mucho, era como el hermano que perdió hace tiempo.

Naruto le dio un tazón con chocolate caliente, mientras ella le sonreía.

- Hinata, yo...- Hinata lo miro con tristeza.

- No digas nada, me duele todavía un poco y yo…- Naruto se levanto de golpe, tenia el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, su cuerpo siempre en forma por el intenso ejercicio al que se sometía lo hacían verse como un verdadero bombón según las amigas de Hinata.

- lo que ocurre en todo esto es mas difícil de lo que crees, tenemos una platica muy importante sabes, mira para empezar ¿Sabes por que llegue yo a Japón?- Hinata lo miro extrañada.

- Por que ganaste una beca eso es todo…

- No Hinata, eso no es cierto, yo llegue a la escuela por que tu tío dio ordenes precisas de protegerte.- Hinata dejo caer la taza al suelo.

- ¿De que estas hablando Naruto?

- Cuando tus padres murieron tu eras una niña de tres años no lo recordaras, pero tu padre era un gran empresario, su muerte no fue un accidente fue un atentado, y una de tus tías te cuido todo este tiempo sin revelarte nada por que aun no era tiempo, pero ahora…

- ¿Por qué justamente ahora¿Por qué me haces mas daño?- Hinata se levanto eh intento salir pero Naruto la detuvo.

- Es justamente ahora que te lo explico por que debes conocer toda la verdad sobre quien realmente eres, yo no solo soy tu amigo, soy tu guardaespaldas, Neji me envió para protegerte, y ahora que el esta en la ciudad quiere hablar contigo, pero si le haces una escenita como esta a el, no estoy seguro de que el te la soporte.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Hinata tratando de calmarse.

* * *

El verano era muy caluroso y la mejor manera de pasarlo era en una playa mostrando un espectacular bikini rosa que hacia juego con su cabello, sus hermosas y largas piernas y su espectacular tatuaje en la espalda baja la hacían sumamente atractiva, una chica que lograba hacerte voltear la cara con la amenaza de romperte el cuello en el acto.

Ella era como muchos le decían la mujer ideal, era hermosa era cierto, era muy divertida, inteligente y sobretodo rica, que mas se podía pedir, pero ella no con cualquiera salía, de hecho se sabia que no había tenido relación amorosa ni un pequeño desliz con nadie desde hacia dos años, y ahora estaba ahí en esa pasarela con un diminuto bikini que le cubría apenas lo necesario restregándole en la cara a todos de lo que se perdían.

Cuando entro en la alberca su cabello largo se esparció por toda su espalda al salir de nuevo a la superficie, un hombre de traje negro se acerco a la joven y le acerco una toalla.

- Sakura Haruno, mi sobrina consentida- Sakura salio de la alberca y lo miro con detenimiento- es momento de pagar nuestra deuda, no le negaras este regalo a tu tío o si.

Sakura detestaba a ese hombre con todas las células de su cuerpo así que solo asintió y camino rumbo a su habitación, al llegar ahí busco su libreta azul y saco una foto, la foto del único hombre que tenia en su corazón, del único hombre por el cual seria capaz de todo, suspiro y una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla, la pesadilla acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Hinata escucho con lujo de detalle la historia que Naruto le contaba, ahora sabía que era rica, su familia había muerto en un atentado del cual nadie sabía quien era el culpable y para rematar, se enteraba que estaba comprometida con un total desconocido.

Sino hubiera sido por que cuando se levanto del sillón volvió a caer de cara al piso y sintió el frió chocolate en su rostro hubiera pensado que era un sueño y que al rodar por la cama se despertaría y vería a Sasuke riendo por que se había caído de la cama.

Pero nada de eso paso, era la realidad y sentía que nada podía ir peor, era peor que una novela policíaca, ella era una heredera que siempre había estado en peligro y apenas se venia enterando, suspiro y miro a Naruto.

- ¿Y que decides¿Iras a la casa o no?, es tu decisión Hinata.

- Solo dame un poco de tiempo Naruto, solo un poco.

Hinata salio de la habitación con la única idea de querer morir, se sentía traicionada, no sabia que creer, podía ser que Naruto solo estuviera con ella por trabajo, entonces realmente estaría sola.

Comenzó a llorar en la habitación de Naruto, cuando vio la ventana y decidió acabar con todo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, la abrió y dio un salto, total que podía pasar, del suelo no pasaba ¿o si?

* * *

Neji estaba sumamente nervioso, no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado al otro y se sentía acorralado, no le gustaba para nada esa sensación así que decidió seguir su instinto "nada sale bien sino lo haces tu mismo", se cambio de ropa poniéndose lo mas informal que tuviera y salio a caminar por ahí, mas bien se dirigió a donde estaban los departamentos donde vivía Naruto, comenzó a caminar a los alrededores, cuando vio a una joven de largo cabello rubio y lo que vio lo dejo frió.

Era "Sombra" coqueteando con una chica que parecía modelo, se le veía sonriendo y un poco animado, no con "su entupida cara de retrazado" como decía Kiba y compañía.

No pudo detener las ganas de sacar una cámara y grabarlo para la posteridad, justo cuando meditaba el que tan conveniente seria ir a comprar una cámara y grabar esa bonita escena, sintió que algo estaba apunto de caer enzima de el, alzo la vista y solo sintió el golpe.

* * *

Hinata pensó que la caída podía doler mas, no abrió los ojos de inmediato por que sentía que si lo hacia tal vez no vería a San Pedro y en cambio si a un innombrable, pero al sentir algo blandito bajo ella pensó que tal vez las nubes ya se habían materializado bajo sus pies, el cemento era duro, pero donde esta era muy cómodo.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio un par de ojos grises mirándola detenidamente, un cuerpo muy varonil y muy bueno era su colchón, y esos hermosos ojos sus acusadores, un carmín intenso se apodero de su cara.

- No es mi especialidad, pero espero haber sido un cómodo colchón de aterrizaje- Dijo el desconocido mientras ella temblaba por la ira y el sarcasmo que se reflejaban en los ojos del desconocido.

Neji estaba bajo un ángel o al menos así le parecía, por que esa joven era hermosísima, pero ángel o no, nadie se atrevía a usarlo como colchón amortiguador de caídas, tal vez a esa chica si la dejaría utilizarlo de colchón pero en otras situaciones.

Su primera reacción fue la ira pero al perderse en los hermosos ojos Lilas aperlados de la joven, su temblor de ira se convirtió en deseo, un deseo que desde hacia años no había sentido por ninguna joven.

Lo que mas sorprendió a los dos jóvenes fue el perderse cada uno en los ojos del otro.

* * *

Notas de la autora: pues que creen aquí esta la primera parte del primer capitulo de "…" (Ya se me olvido como se llama el fanfic, a si ya me acorde) "LOS SECRETOS DE UN CORAZON", la verdad no me acordaba de este nombre por que planeaba ponerle otro nombre pero será para la continuación.

Okis okis, se que dije que a las once, pero es que me invitaron a cenar y como es cumple de mi sister (Azuka ) pues bueno ni modo ni que hacerle, pero en fin, bueno por lo que iba, el primer capi consta de cinco partes o al menos así lo tengo dividido y como no lo he podido editar todo esta noche, pues les pongo la primera parte, mañana su7bo la otra y así sucesivamente, son trece o doce capítulos de historia esto depende de ustedes mas adelante les cuento por que, el chiste es que cada capi si quieren actualizaciones diarias se va a tener que dividir en trocitos como este o si lo quieren de corrido será uno a la semana ustedes deciden como los quieren, podría ser uno a la semana o cuando junte quince reviews, para el caso es lo mismo, díganme que les pareció, se que va un poquito lento pero ya verán las sorpresas que les tengo preparadas, van a quedarse con ganas de ir a buscarme y ponerme a editar mas rápido, oklis cuídense y ya dejo de debrayar para ponerme a editar que es lo que desean verdad, ya saben dejen sus comentarios sino la inspiración me abandona y entonces si que no.

Sayonara

Pos: gracias por su apoyo en verdad me alegran el día.


	3. FRIAS NOCHES

CAPITULO PRIMERO, PARTE DOS

NOCHES FRIAS:

* * *

La noche era oscura, muy oscura como nunca antes se había visto, las luces de la ciudad apenas y alumbraban, era tarde como el reloj marcaba.

El aterrizaje fue tranquilo, los guardaespaldas o mejor dicho sus custodios lo guiaron asía una limosina, momentos después estaba tristemente instalado en la mansión de su padre, subió a su habitación sin mirar nada mas y sin escuchar a nadie, cuando entro encontró a una joven de cabello rosa y ojos verdes acostada sobre su cama, escribiendo en una computadora, cuando ella lo vio entrar hizo una mueca de disgusto cerro su ordenador y se levanto, hizo una reverencia y suspiro.

- Quien eres tu- Sasuke cerro la puerta.

_-_ Antes de que te hagas falsas esperanzas, debo decirte que no estoy aquí por gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y al parecer tu padre y mi tío nos han comprometido.

- Así que tu serás mi premio de consolación- Sakura camino asía el con la gracia de un gato y sin previo aviso le dio una buena cachetada.

- Yo no soy un premio Sasuke, mira podemos hacernos la vida de cuadritos mutuamente a como yo lo veo, o simplemente tratar de sobre pasar la situación, yo no te amo y tu por lo visto tampoco, hay que ser prácticos.

- ¿Qué propones?

-...

La joven solo sonrió, se acerco a la ventana y comenzó a fumar mientras lograba obtener valor para decir lo que en verdad pensaba.

* * *

Hinata miro al chico que tenia frente a ella, era apuesto y todo el tiempo la había mantenido sonrojada, cosa que ni Sasuke había logrado, su porte fino, sus movimientos sigilosos y varoniles, su simple presencia la hechizaba por completo, se sentía como una niña frente a un maestro que esta apunto de darle un examen, desde cuando era tan sumisa con las personas.

Neji por su parte había logrado despistar a Shikamaru, aun que para ser mas precisos el ni cuenta se había dado de que había estado merodeando por ahí, invito a esa joven hermosa a tomar un café y ella acepto, cuando el tomo su mano pudo sentir su fina piel, sintió como una corriente de electricidad recorría toda su columna vertebral.

Hinata comenzó a llorar al pensar en las cosas que habían pasado en las ultimas horas, Neji la miro extrañado, ella parecía tener la vista perdida y las lagrimas habían comenzado a nacer de sus hermosos ojos, no dijo nada solo la tomo de la mano y comenzó a darle un confor inexplicable con esa simple caricia.

Hinata comenzó a calmar sus lagrimas, y lo miro directo a los ojos se sentía tan segura con el, la hacia olvidar sus penas, la hacia tocar el paraíso con su simple presencia.

- Te he de parecer unas tonta, pero es que últimamente siento que mi vida se destrozo, ya no tengo nada ni nadie me siento tan sola- Logro decir al desconocido mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

- No debes sentirte mal, cuéntame que ha ocurrido tal vez te pueda ayudar- un mesero presento frente a ellos dos tazas de té de pensamiento ella comenzó a relatarle todo sin preámbulos ni nada, sentía que sino lo gritaba moriría de la asfixia que provocaba toda esa situación.

* * *

Ino miraba al hombre que tenia frente a ella y a la mujer que lo acompañaba, sintió rabia, mucha rabia internamente, tomo un trago de vodka sola y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su magnifica oficina.

Era la oficina mas alta del corporativo, contaba con un ventanal enorme donde podía ver toda la ciudad y de noche era una vista magnifica que lograba algunas noches compartir con algún chico ocasional, su alfombra era verde botella que combinaba perfectamente con los escritorios forma italiana de acero y las lámparas de importación que le daban al lugar un toque sofisticado casi irreal, poseía una pecera con grandes peses de distintos colores que ocupaba para relajarse.

Camino asía el ventanal aun era de día y la ciudad parecía un tanto contaminada, vio las nubes que auguraban tormenta, tal vez la lluvia limpiaría después sus lagrimas, miro de nueva cuenta al hombre y le sonrió.

- Supongo que así son las cosas, siempre creí que permanecerías en la empresa, pero supongo que esto es lo mejor.- Ino dejo escapar un suspiro.

- Oh no señorita Ino Yamanaka, lo único que Kakashi quería decir es que se ausentara por un año para preparar todo, digo usted sabe que una boda es un evento muy importante y después la luna de miel y la…- Ino dejo de escuchar a Aráis después de la mención de boda, siempre había sentido desagrado por esas ocasiones, se sentó en su sillón e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Estoy consiente de eso, pero yo solo digo que…- Kakashi la interrumpió.

- Vamos Ino tu eres un tigre en la empresa seguro te las sabrás sin mi, en todo caso si algo llegara a ocurrir sabes donde encontrarme.

Ino asintió y vio alejarse a su mejor amigo, a su maestro y confidente, se dejo caer en la alfombra y vio su techo pintado como si fuera de DIA y estuviera viendo el cielo real, cerró los ojos y recordó como Kakashi había conocido a su actual prometida.

Había sido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shikamaru, ella la había invitado para acompañar a Kakashi, pero ninguno de los dos había llegado a tiempo, de Kakashi no le sorprendió pero de Arashi era otro cuento, ella siempre llegaba a tiempo a cualquier reunión.

Dos días después se entero que su linda amiga estaba en Cancún acompañada de un casi completo desconocido que aseguraba que era su alma gemela, cuando dijo el nombre a Ino, esta sintió que el piso bajo sus pies se había convertido en arena y solo pudo sonreír.

Ahora tres años después, se enteraba que esa hermosa joven de largo cabello negro y ojos cafés estaba apunto de casarse con el gran rompe corazones Kakashi Hitake, un milagro que nadie se esperaba.

Ino se levanto del suelo y comenzó a hacer llamadas necesitaba salir de ahí, y tomar una copa, tal vez esta noche ella también conocería a su media naranja o tal vez no uno nunca sabe.

* * *

Kiba paseaba por la ciudad sin nada que hacer, entro en un bar. Y se dirigió a la barra, Shino se había ido con su novia a no quería imaginarse donde, y pues Neji no lo había solicitado, así que pido un par de tragos y se dedico a escuchar la dulce música que invadía el lugar.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio a la hermosa rubia que se había sentado junto a el, pero cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado, los dos pensaron que esa noche sin duda no la pasarían solos

* * *

Neji escucho con toda la calma del mundo en su exterior, pero por dentro sentía que esa no podía ser la realidad, estaba frente a Hinata escuchando su historia, "_ironías, ironías_" pensó mientras miraba su taza de te que ya había tomado cinco o mas para calmar sus nervios, miro asía la joven que ya había desahogado todas sus lagrimas y suspiro, la escuchaba calmado eh imaginándose el dolor por el cual estaba pasando por culpa del Uchiha pero eso cambiaria pronto de eso él se encargaría.

* * *

Sakura sintió los labios ansioso de él sobre su suave piel, su ropa yacía esparcida por el piso del cuarto y solo vestía su ropa interior que poco a poco se estaba asiendo cargo él de ese detalle.

Ella por un lado se curveaba al sentir el placer que las expertas manos de él le brindaba, sus gemidos se escuchaban tenuemente por la habitación, cuando escucharon los pasos presurosos de alguien alejarse de la habitación ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se puso la bata de él, mientras que Sasuke la miraba sentado en la cama, jamás había pensado que su padre llegaría tan lejos como a espiarlos en la intimidad.

Sakura escribió un mensaje en su ordenador y se dirigió al baño, Sasuke se levanto y lo leyó, después sonrió de mala gana, seguro seria una noche muy, muy larga y eso que era la primera de toda una vida.

Sakura entro en el baño abrió la regadera y comenzó a llorar bajo el chorro de agua, se sentía sucia traicionera, se dejo caer en el suelo, deseaba tanto ahogar ese dolor, lo necesitaba tanto a él.

Desde que tenia memoria su vida no había sido muy afortunada, cuando tenia cuatro años vivía con su madre una mujer pobre pero honrada, que se esforzaba de sobre manera para darle a su pequeña hija una vida decente.

Su madre había quedado viuda a la edad de veinte años, con el inicio de un embarazo y una gran cantidad de deudas que fueron apropiándose del poco patrimonio con el cual contaba.

Durante los años siguientes se había dedicado a trabajar de sol a sombra para darle todo lo que necesitara ese regalo del cielo que le había dejado su difunto marido.

Una noche tras salir con su pequeña a comprar las cosas para la cena, un auto se estrello contra la estación del camión, la única victima una mujer de 24 años que murió ante la mirada atónita de su hija.

Después de ahí, fue pasando de hogar en hogar, de mano en mano, siempre sirviendo de sirvienta criada, mendiga y todo tipo de trabajos que le permitieran llevarse un trozo de pan al estomago.

Pero cuando cumplió los seis años, no todo fue tan malo, entro a un orfanato donde los niños no eran tan maltratados, ella tenia que levantarse a las seis de la mañana trapear el piso de la sala principal de la asociación, continuar con barrer el jardín junto con otras tres niñas, el desayuno a las ocho y a las diez iniciaban las clases, desde un inicio ella sobresalió por sus magnificas calificaciones ganadose un lugar preferencial en el instituto, ya que con ella las monjas obtenían ganancias extras en el gobierno.

Una tarde de enero, jamás la olvidaría, la nieve colgaba de las ramas de un gran árbol, era el día en que los niños recibían sus regalos, ese año solo le había tocado una bolsa de dulces que fue uno de los mejores a comparación de lo que habían recibido sus compañeros, pero de esa gran bolsa que había repartido entre todos solo sobraba una paleta que miraba con suma tristeza, era una paleta igual a la que su mama solía regalarle cuando volvía del trabajo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus hermosos ojos verdes y se sintió tan sola, pero afortunada de cierto modo, al menos a ella no la golpeaban, al menos a ella le daban de comer diario, al menos ella seguía viva, esa navidad su mejor amiga Himari había muerto por la pulmonía, se sentía tan sola.

Cuando escucho una dulce melodía de una armónica, la melodía la reconfortaba, recordaba que era la de unos villancicos que cantaban en las misas pero era tan reconfortante, cerro los ojos y se imagino a ella y su madre cenando en la mesa de la cocina, ella sirviéndole esas verduras que tanto le desagradaban pero comía con gusto por que sabia que su madre había trabajado todo el día para conseguirlas.

Y después ese tan anhelado abrazo.

Y sentía los brazos calidos y llenos de amor de alguien.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio unos ojos azules y la cara sonriente de un niño que tenia unas lindas marcas en sus mejillas, un cabello rubio y desordenado y un gran cariño que emanaba por cada polo.

Estaba cubierto de nieve y lodo, pero nada de eso le importo, le regreso el abrazo y lloro con él, lloro soltando toda esa tristeza que su alma albergaba.

Así nació una rara amistad, ella le enseñaba las materias por que él era un poco torpe en esas cosas, mientras que él le mostraba que la vida siempre te da una sorpresa con cada amanecer.

Le enseño a mirara el cielo y ver en él, el alivio del alma, le enseño a que las flores solo florecían para ella, a que una caricia un gesto o una palabra dan consuelo al corazón mas duro.

Le enseño que si él sonreía era para que ella fuera feliz y que las penas en compañía son mejores.

Cuando fueron creciendo esa amistad se fue profundizando, asta que se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, ese amor que poco a poco fue floreciendo y que hacia que su corazón sanara.

Una noche de otoño un día antes del cumpleaños de él, el trágico 9 de octubre, a ella le dijeron que un tío suyo había venido por ella, con solo la edad de 16 años fue separada de él, pero antes de irse el le juro que la encontraría y estarían juntos.

Medio año después, mientras ella trabajaba de modelo, en un desfile de modas, se volvieron a encontrar y desde ahí hasta el momento actual (5 años) siempre habían estado contactándose, pero ahora ella tenía que cumplir una promesa que sino lo asía, le costaría la cabeza de él.

La primera reacción de él fue enojo pero ella le juro lealtad sino funcionaba su plan ella huiría junto con el sin medir las consecuencias, tal como el quería pero si, resultaban bien las cosas seguirían juntos a escondidas.

Sakura se levanto, se miro en el espejo y justo sobre su pecho miro el chupeton que tenia, el cual había sido hecho por él, toco el frió espejo y de sus labios escapo un tenue murmullo "Naruto".

* * *

Neji abrazaba a Hinata mientras ella dormía cómodamente entre sus brazos, el taxi los conducía a uno de los hoteles más renombrados del lugar, tras hacer unas cuantas llamadas había conseguido una habitación sin dar su nombre verdadero, llevaba a Hinata a descansa, la tarde había sido muy pesada y extenuante.

Miraba por la ventana la lluvia caer sobre la ciudad, veía a la gente correr para refugiarse o simplemente para llegar a su casa y descansar, miro a la joven que tenia entre sus brazos, tenia puesto su suéter y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, dormía tranquilamente arrullada por el calor corporal de él, el latido de su corazón era la canción de cuna que tranquilizaba su alma.

Él no había tenido oportunidad para aclarar las cosas en cuanto a su nombre, ella había llorado toda lo que traía cargando con ella, había desahogado su alma y el solo la había escuchado.

Momentos después ella le confeso que aun siendo un desconocido le daba la paz que nadie nunca le había dado, ni siquiera Sasuke, él solo le sonrió y la invito a caminar por la ciudad, haciéndola olvidar el dolor pasado.

Ella se quedo dormida cuando el sugirió entrar a ver una película y el la cargo asta el taxi, y ahora a su habitación.

Al llegar al cuarto, que era lujoso pero no en exceso la recostó en la cama, pero para sorpresa de él ella no lo soltaba así que se acostó junto a ella y la abrazo.

Él no podía dormir bien, nunca desde la muerte de su padre y la muerte de sus primos había vuelto a dormir bien, pero esa noche había sido diferente ella calmaba su atormentada alma eh impedía que los terribles recuerdos regresaran una y otra vez y azotaran su mente.

Ya de mañana el desayuno fue llevado a su habitación, sin duda Ino era una amiga muy considerada.

* * *

Naruto había llamado a todas partes, a todos sus contactos a la policía a la INTERPOL, bueno no tanto pero poco faltaba, ni sombra ni Neji ni Hinata, el solo pensar que algo le hubiera pasado a su amiga lo hacían ponerse la carne de gallina, eso sin decir el terror que sentía al saber lo que Neji le haría.

Ya se imaginaba el amarrado de los pies colgando sobre un caldero hirviendo con aceite y Neji bajando poco a poco la cuerda.

Marco por milésima vez el celular de Nara, pero nadie atendió, donde estaba ese sujeto cuando se necesitaba.

Naruto se dejo hacer sobre su sofá, lo único que podía hacer era esperar, se dirigió a su habitación y se dejo caer sobre la cama, miro asía su mesita de noche y vio la foto de i.e., era tan hermosa y la necesitaba tanto, seguramente Sakura la estaba pasando muy mal al lado de Sasuke, cerro los ojos, aun no era momento de derrotarse, confiaba ciegamente en Sakura, ella siempre sabia como consolarlo, como ayudarlo, como planear las cosas para que todo saliera bien, ella siempre sabia como hacerlo todo y el solo confiaría en el sano juicio de ella.

Se levanto de golpe, era momento de regresar a su misión, encontrar a Hinata y salvar el pellejo antes de que Neji lo encontrara a él y le hiciera toda clase de torturas.

* * *

Sasuke salio a caminar la noche era calida pero el sentía el frió del alma, caminaba sin sentido fijo, lo único que necesitaba era pensar en nada.

Pero a cada paso que daba recordaba a Hinata y se sentía tan entupido, si tan solo fuera más fuerte se hubiera enfrentado a su padre, a su hermano, al mundo entero por ella, pero lo único que hizo como siempre fue huir, fue irse dejarla luchar sola.

Ella era una gran persona, con un gran corazón, con una gran don, era la mujer perfecta, y el solo le había destrozado su vida.

Se entero que horas después de su partida ella había sido desalojada de su departamento, y nadie sabia donde estaba, decidió no indagar más puesto que la ponía en peligro, encendió un cigarrillo y miro a las estrellas mientras miraba el río que atravesaba la ciudad, las estrellas se reflejaban en este, acabo el primer cigarrillo, después otro, una cajetilla entera y aun así seguía sintiendo un gran vació, tiro el ultimo cigarrillo a la mitad y camino de regreso, si podía hacer algo bien en su vida trataría de hacer dos cosas, la primera liberar a Hinata y no volverla a molestar, aun cuando sabia que su amor por ella jamás se acabaría, la segunda ayudar a aquella mujer que se jugaba el pello por el amor que sentía asía alguien, la segunda mujer que le demostraba que uno es capaz de todo con tal de salvar a la persona amada.

* * *

Ino estaba en su oficina junto con Kiba, ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuanto botellas yacían en el suelo, lo único que no habían perdido era el sentido del humor, Ino estaba en el suelo, siempre había pensado que era el lugar más cómodo del mundo, la tierra.

Mientras que Kiba la veía desde el sillón, Ino había estado años antes enamorada de su amigo Nara, pero este la había mandado a volar después de una discusión desde ahí, Ino invitaba a un chico a su oficina a tomar pero nunca profundizaba nada y cuando el tipo se intentaba propasar con ella…

Pues sin dudarlo ella ejecutaba todas las técnicas que Nara le había enseñado en sus años de noviazgo.

Kiba jamás entendió el por que Nara se había separado de esa hermosa mujer, cuando el le pregunto, Nara solo le respondo "por nada en especial", pero ahora que lo meditaba, tal vez había sido por que ella vivía la vida momento a momento, mientras que él… pues simplemente era un amargado.

Cuando la música del reproductor comenzó a tocar la canción favorita de Ino ella comenzó a tararearla, Kiba sonrió, era la misma canción que a Nara le gustaba, sin duda ellos debían estar juntos, Kiba cerro los ojos eh intento no pensar en eso.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, descubrió a Ino bailando sensualmente, "Tal vez, Nara no la merecía tanto.", una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios mientras comenzaba a hacer planes para conquistar el corazón de esa hermosa joven.

Tal vez era una corazonada o solo eran delirios producto del alcohol en sus venas.

* * *

La ciudad estaba sumida en una espesa neblina, unos ojos agua marina seguían muy fijamente cada movimiento de unos hombres de gabardina negra, se habían corrido rumores en la ciudad de que la casa principal Hyuuga iba hacer atacada, y al parecer las cosas eran ciertas.

El peli rojo sonrió para sus adentros, al fin un poco de diversión, justo cuando iba a actuar, otros hombres llegaron bajaron de un mercedes rojo con los emblemas de la casa Uchiha y mataron a los dos primeros, después se alejaron, dejando un deje de duda en la mirada aguamarina, si los Uchihas no eran los atacantes esa noche a la mansión Hyuuga, entonces quienes eran.

Al acercarse los policías a la escena del crimen noto que las victimas eran unos antiguos sicarios de la familia Uchiha, un plan malévolo estaba apunto de ejecutarse, lo podía sentir en la sangre, lo mejor seria prevenir a Neji y obligarlo aun que fuera a arrastras a irse de esa ciudad que no era su terreno y que por lo tanto era excesivamente peligrosa.

Cuando entro en su departamento, noto la cantidad de mensajes que tenia, demasiados para una simple tarde, cuando escucho el primero la voz nerviosa del Uzumaki atrajo totalmente su atención.

"Gaara ayúdame, no encuentro a Hinata, ni a Neji ni a nadie, no se que hacer ni a quien recurrir, nadie sabe nada de ellos, si sabes algo háblame."

Gaara maldijo mentalmente a Naruto, si Neji no lo torturaba lo suficiente, él estaría más que dispuesto a ayudar a dar ideas eh incluso a ejecutarlas, después de todo el quitar la piel a las victimas ponerles sal limón y chile era una forma muy entretenida para torturar y aun más si se hacia lentamente.

* * *

La mañana sorprendió a Hinata la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, se sentía tan cómoda, tan protegida que ni cuanta se dio cuando sin querer rozo los labios de Neji, se sonrojo al notar que habían dormido abrazados, cerro los ojos y recordó las palabras que el le había susurrado en la cafetería "deja que sea yo quien te haga olvidar tus penas".

Y tal como el se lo había prometido lo cumplió, no se sintió en ningún momento de la tarde triste de nuevo, fue maravilloso, magnifico.

Se levanto y se percato que Neji del cual aun no conocía su nombre asta ese momento se percato de eso, estaba dormida con un desconocido.

- Buenos días, Hinata-chan – dijo el sonriéndole.

-Hola, justamente en este momento estaba pensando en tu nombre, en ningún momento me dijiste cual era.

El rostro de Neji se ensombreció, la jalo asía él recostándola de nuevo en la cama, y la beso como nunca antes había besado a nadie, aun teniéndola ahí bajo él se acerco a su oído y le susurro "tu prometido".

* * *

Cuando Naruto se encontró con Gaara, para esos momentos Nara ya se había comunicado y los tres buscaban desesperados a su jefe y a la prometida de su jefe sin sospechar siquiera que ambos estaban ahora mas seguros que nada.

* * *

Hinata escucho todo lo que decía Neji, después del beso que le dio, ella sintió estar en el paraíso, pero al escuchar las palabras de Neji sentía que bajaba cada vez mas a la tierra, momentos después las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Así fue el inicio de su relación, el mes siguiente fue maravillosos donde Hinata probo las mieles de ser amada en toda la extensión de la palabra, desde el amanecer asta el anocheces Neji cuidaba de ella como si fuera su mas grande tesoro, y era por que el así lo sentía, con el tiempo se fueron entendiendo a la perfección dejando los rastros del pasado atrás, su relación era intensa y sobretodo muy fuerte, todo parecía girar alrededor de ellos.

Tras regresar a Inglaterra eh instalarse ahí, Hinata pensó que Neji le propondría la boda lo antes posible, pero se tomo su tiempo (Naruto se había ido de vacaciones a un lugar lejos sin que diera mayor explicación), incluso Hinata tras de este tiempo de estar con él, se comenzaba a preguntar si el en verdad querría casarse con una joven tan despistada como ella.

Esa noche regreso a casa después de la universidad, puesto que había regresado a sus deberes como buena alumna de derecho.

Encontró todo apagado alumbrado únicamente por velas tenues que desprendían un olor dulce y embriagante, siguió el camino de pétalos de rosa roja y llego asta una habitación donde encontró una mesa servida para dos, todo estaba alfombrado de pétalos de rosa y estaba a media luz, se escuchaba una melodía tenue.

Estaba maravillada con todo eso, cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la envolvían, sonrió y cerro los ojos, Neji la condujo asta la mesa y cenaron él le daba pequeños trozos de fresas con una calma que la excitaba, mientras que ella lo le compartía de la crema batida con sus dedos dejando un suave rastro sobre el cuello del joven, rastro que después ella recorría suavemente con la boca.

Neji la invito a bailar y ella se dejaba guiar por él, lo amaba tanto en tampoco tiempo, lo adoraba, la noche termino entre suspiros y gemidos por parte de ambos.

Cuando Hinata se despertó descubrió que en su mano izquierda en su dedo anular tenia un anillo ostentoso, era un diamante rosado con un corte en forma de corazón, ella se sintió intimidada ante semejante obra de arte que lucia en su blanca mano, Neji la miraba mientras se arreglaba para ir a la oficina, se acerco a ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Dentro de una semana se realizara la boda, espero que te guste los arreglos, Temari te acompañara para que escojas tu vestido de novia y lo que haga falta- Hinata se sonrojo, seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Y así fue, la boda fue sencilla solo entre amigos (los pocos que ambos tenían), y la luna de miel fue un sueño hecho realidad, aun que para peripecias de Hinata realmente no conoció ningún lugar a fondo ya que la mayor parte del DIA y la noche la pasaban ambos en la cama o en el jacuzzi o en el balcón o la playa, al recordar todo eso Hinata solo se sonrojaba, en verdad amaba a Neji.

* * *

Un día mientras estaba en clases sintió un leve mareo y lo último que supo fue que cayó al suelo producto de un desmayo.

Cuando despertó vio a Neji sonriéndole junto a su cama, ella se encontraba en el hospital, se pregunto que había pasado, Neji solo le pidió que guardara silencio, después se sentó en la cama de ella y suspiro, ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¿Me voy a morir?- Neji la volteo a ver espantado por lo que acaba de decir

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por que siempre que uno es muy feliz, siempre muere- Neji comenzó a reír.

- No, tonta no vas a morir, solo que ya no vamos a ser dos en esta relación.

- ¿A no?- de pronto el rostro de Hinata se puso blanco- ¿Tienes una amante?- Neji que estaba en ese momento tomando un poco de agua, la escupió por la sorpresa de la pregunta de Hinata.

- Claro que no, por Dios que disparates dices- Hinata comenzó esta vez a reír por la reacción de Neji.

-Entonces que tengo, un resfriado ¿o que?- Neji le sonrió.

- Estamos embarazados.

Hinata tardo en procesar lo que acababa de decir, lo miro con un deje de tristeza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?- lo miro esperando lo peor, pero el adivinando sus pensamientos se acerco aun mas a ella.

-¿Eso importa?, Solo somos nosotros dos y nuestros hijos que eso nunca se te olvide- la beso y coloco su mano sobre el vientre de Hinata, ella solo comenzó a llorar de felicidad mientras se reprendía mentalmente por ser tan llorona.

* * *

Los tres años siguiente fueron los mas maravilloso de su vida, entre el embarazo su carrera, su marido que era el mejor del mundo y todo su mundo era de color de rosa.

* * *

Las cosas no podían ir peor, después de su dizque luna de miel, después de tantos "cuidados" y ahora esto.

Sakura se golpeo con el espejo del baño, que haría necesitaba pensar rápido, Sasuke entro al baño al escuchar el golpe y miro a su "esposa", llorando, suspiro como detestaba ver a una mujer llorando, la miro de nuevo y se dirigió a ella ofreciéndole una toalla.

- ¿Y ahora que ocurre?, pensé que estarías feliz, digo pasaste semana y media fuera y…

- Estoy embarazada- Sakura lo escupió así de golpe, y Sasuke la miro incrédulo, como rayos había ocurrido eso.

- ¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde?- Sakura sonrió a veces ese chico era tan… bueno tan él.

- ¿Quieres que te de los detalles eso es un poco perverso no crees?- Sasuke la miro, y la atrajo asía la habitación asiendo que se sentara en la cama.

- Necesitamos pensar en algo si mi padre se entera, bueno no sabes lo que haria, seria su primer nieto te mandaría a los mejores hospitales te mantendría vigilada día y noche te…

-Basta, si sigues diciendo lo que va a pasar voy a morir de miedo.- Sakura oculto su cara entre sus manos.

- Te iras de aquí, iras a Inglaterra, por un año con el pretexto de una película o algo así, mi padre esta enfermo no te molestara, a nadie se lo diremos, te acompañaran Lee y Gai así no levantaremos sospechas.

- Y después…

- Ya pensaremos en eso, aun que lo mejor seria que ese niño se quedara con su padre, esa seria la mejor solución.

Sakura miro a Sasuke, desde que habían sido comprometidos y casados, Sasuke le había permitido seguir viendo a Naruto incluso a veces la ayudaba para que los dos se fueran de vacaciones o hicieran lo que quisieran, mientras él tenia "amantes".

A veces Sakura fingía un ataque de celos o cosas por el estilo, pero era solo una mascara muy bien puesta ya que entre ellos no había nada que no fuera una limpia y casta amistad.

Por medio de Sakura Sasuke se enteraba de todo lo que acontecía con Hinata, cuando se entero del primer embarazo de esta quedo destrozado por un tiempo pero después comprendió que era lo mejor, ahora ella cursaba su segundo embarazo y al parecer seria una niña, el primero era un niño de nombre Hiro.

Ahora era el turno de Sakura de ser madre, como tomaría la noticia Naruto.

* * *

Naruto estaba al en el estudio de Neji cuando recibió la noticia se desmayo de la sorpresa, seria padre, padre de los hijos de la mujer que amaba, cuando recobro conciencia fue la primera vez que Neji lo vio llorar al no saber que ocurriría con su amada.

Ambos Neji y Naruto viajaron a México donde se encontraba Sakura, y los tres idearon un plan, Neji y Hinata adoptarían al niño y así estaría cerca de Naruto, mientras que Hinata no sabría en verdad de quien era (o eso era lo que planeaban hacer).

* * *

Ocho meses después, Hinata no solo recibió a una hermosa niña de nombre Akimi y un niño que según lo acordado con Neji seria adoptado cosa que ponía muy curiosa a Hinata, no por que temiera que Neji la engañaba eso nunca, sino por que quería saber hijo de quien era y por que justamente tenían que adoptarlo.

El niño era rubio y de ojos verdes con una sonrisa inconfundible, desde el primer momento en que Hinata tuvo a ambos bebes juntos supo de quien era hijo lo que faltaba por descubrir era quien era la madre y por que Naruto no podía cuidar al niño, por algo era una de las mejores abogadas a nivel internacional encontraría las respuestas.

Por lo pronto no se preocuparía por eso, dejo que Neji y Naruto le colocaran el nombre que a su parecer concordaba con el bebe y así decidieron llamarlo **Yondaime o que es lo mismo "**Sombra de Fuego**".**

Tiempo después, Hinata se entera por parte de Neji que los Uchiha están en un caso de corrupsion en donde intentaban hundir a la empresa Hyuuga, gracias a la rapida reacción de Kakashi, Ino, Neji y Hinata logran salir victoriosos de esta treta.

Esa noche era fría como ninguna otra en Madrid, Hinata jamás olvidaría que a pesar de ser luna llena, esta no estaba en el cielo parecía ocultarse como temerosa de lo que ocurriría.

Acababa de salir de cenar por su aniversario de un lujoso restaurante de jardines extensos, los dos subieron al automóvil ya que iban de incógnito, cuando comenzaron a escuchar disparos, tiempo después solo tenia recuerdos borrosos.

Neji volteo a mirar que ocurría, vio que el conductor aumentaba la velocidad y sentía a Hinata inquieta, vio como el conductor estaba tomando una ruta donde sin duda no saldrían vivos, beso a Hinata y la arrojo por la puerta, lo ultimo que vio Hinata fue la sonrisa de Neji al saberla a salvo.

El auto se estampo y murieron tanto conductor como Neji al instante ante los ojos de una atónita Hinata.

* * *

Notas de la autora: si ya se me quieren matar, me quieren quemar viva con leña verde y quitarme la piel y ponerme limón sal y chile encima (creo que las ideas de Gaara se me están contagiando en fin), es que había pensado en hacer un Sasuke Hinata desde un principio, por eso neji tenia que irse (si claro irse después de ser tan encantador, en fin así es la vida que le vamos a hacer) (tal vez resucitarlo o quien sabe).

Este es el primer capitulo del fanfiction solo el primero y debo adelantarles que son doce y el epilogo, uno semanal bueno mas o menos mañana publico la primera parte del segundo capitulo y lo demás sucesivamente tal vez por el miércoles suba dos capítulos mas, por que tengo en puerta otra historia (también un Sasuke-Hinata) y una historia corta que es un Neji-Hinata, pero yo creo que los estaremos viendo a fin de mes.

Espero que me escriban que tal les pareció y que les aya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, se que en algunas partes me falta un poco mas de dialogo pero se los escribo con mucho cariño así que disfrútenlo okis cuídense sayonara.

Posdata: gracias por su apoyo a TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PRINCIPALEMNTE A…

HOPESOL

MIYUKI-SAN

KANAME87 como te podrás dar cuenta no es precisamente un Neji- Hinata espero que igual te guste okis cuídate

VICKY como ves me esmere en que fuera un poco mas largo espero que te guste.

SUSY hola espero que este también te tenga al filo del asiento y haga quedado interesante, cuídate

DARK AMY-CHAN como veras en este capi resuelvo algunas de tus dudas (y te dejo con mas), pero también creo que me pase un poco con la historia de Sakura e Hice sufrir mas a hinata, pero no te atormentes por que lo que viene a continuación hará que valga la pena cada minuto de su vida te lo aseguro.

RIN TSUKI hey extrañe tus comentarios en el capitulo anterior espero que este te aya gustado cuídate.

HYUUGA-HIKARI espero que te aya gustado este capi, y estaré esperando tu comentario por que en el anterior no me dejaste nada TT, cuídate.

MAYTE V espero que continúes leyendo mi fanfiction okis cuídate e igual espero tu mensaje okis cuídate.


	4. LLUVIA NUEVA

CAPITULO SEGUNDO PRIMERA PARTE

"LLUVIA NUEVA"

* * *

Cuando Hinata despertó en el hospital por lo primero que pregunto fue por Neji, Naruto se encontraba al lado de ella y Nara miraba por la ventana como la lluvia caía, Gaara no se encontraba con ellos, por lo que Hinata tenia la esperanza que estuviera cuidando a Neji.

- Hinata debes de tranquilizarte, tu debes…- Hinata miro a Naruto y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

- No me digas que me calme, ellos… yo… yo vi cuando el auto se estrello, el me aventó fuera del auto, el me salvo y yo solo pude ver como se estrellaban yo solo…- Las lagrimas de Hinata para los dos presentes eran como dagas clavándose en sus pechos, no era la primera vez que la veían llorar pero jamás de esa forma, se les partía el corazón.

Hinata se recupero, pero la tristeza se veía en sus ojos, cuando asistió al funeral fue horrible, sentía que su alma se iba con la de el, pero cuando llego a su casa, vio a sus tres pequeños, los tomo entre sus brazos y se juro así al misma jamás volver a dejarlos solos, jamás volverse a caer, jamás volvería a dejar que nadie le robara una parte de su alma o su corazón.

Esa noche las pesadillas la atormentaban, Neji la había alejado de la oscuridad y ahora estaba sola, jamás volvería él a estar a su lado, jamás volvería a verlo, jamás volvería a tener alguien como él que la cubriera con su amor y la alejara de la soledad.

Se levanto y salio de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta, iba descalza y solo con su bata de dormir, la lluvia comenzó a caer mojando sus largos cabellos, sus pies tocaban el frió y mojado pavimento, pero ya no le importaba nada, solo quería desahogar su dolor.

Así caminando llego al cementerio, se hincó frente a la tumba de su amado y lloro, dejando escapar todo el dolor que sentía.

* * *

La noticia se escucho como bomba en la casa Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke (no se su nombre y ni lo quiero saber por que como en esta historia es malo como la carne de puerco no pienso ponerle nombre) a pesar de encontrarse delicado de salud, bajo al salón a brindar con su hijo por la estupenda noticia.

Lo que nunca se imagino fue que Itachi había colocado un poco de "sabor" en la bebida de su padre, el cual desde el primer instante en que tomo la copa, sintió un frió recorrer todas sus venas, sentía como la sangre se iba congelando intento gritar o simplemente sostenerse en pie, pero no lo logro, Itachi solo lo miraba mientras el moría lenta y dolorosamente.

- Te duele padre- Itachi se acerco a su progenitor y dejo caer un poco de su copa sobre el rostro de se hombre que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, una batalla muy dolorosa.- Déjame decirte que me sorprendió tu manera de actuar, jamás me imaginaria que tu mataras a los Hyuuga, y principalmente a "Hanabi".

Fue asta que el hombre escucho ese nombre que reacciono, siempre había creído que los rumores que se corrían sobre la relación que mantenía el mayor de sus hijos con la joven Hyuuga había sido un mal entendido, y mas cuando a Itachi se le comunico que la joven junto con toda la familia había muerto, no mostró ningún signo que no fuera pura y verdadera indiferencia.

Una que la realidad era otra…

_Itachi estudiaba en una prestigiosa universidad de Japón, desde que había llegado las chicas del instituto trapeaban el piso por él, era el príncipe de la escuela, el más estudioso, el mas guapo el mas todo, y así era todas y asta algunos hombres lo deseaban y acrecentaban su vanidad._

_El siempre se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atracción, siempre con las mejores calificaciones, con los mejor puntajes en las actividades deportivas, siempre lo mejor en todo._

_Al segundo año, había escuchado que durante ese curso el primer lugar en calificación de la escuela se encontraría en su grupo, siempre había escuchado rumores de un tal "Hyuuga" que era su mayor rival aun cuando no lo conocía en persona, jamás lo había podido encontrar (claro por que buscaba a un hombre no a una chica), esa tarde jamás la olvidaría._

_Entro al salón de clases y se encontró con todos los alumnos sentados nada raro puesto que el maestro ya se encontraba ahí._

_Se sentó y momentos después una chica de cabello largo negro, piel blanca y unos ojos grises casi blancos se presento frente a la clase, el maestro la miro con molestia y después le indico tomar asiento junto con Itachi, este ultimo sonrió al pensar que se la estaban ofreciendo en un platón de plata._

_Pero la joven al notar que Itachi estaba en el lugar de la ventana se coloco frente a él y el no se movía así que lo piso…_

_Los tres segundos después de eso fue tiempo muerto por que ambos comenzaron a discutir, siempre discutiendo, de todo, eran enemigos naturales y aun mas cuando se enteraron que eran los dos primeros lugares de toda la escuela._

_Hanabi era una chica que no se quedaba callada sobre las injusticias y parecía la defensora de los inocentes, por ese motivo aun mas la detestaba Itachi, y el golpe que le colmaba era que siempre que se encontraban ella le decía "no se que te ven mis amigas, digo no eres un modelito de moda y tienes el cerebro hueco¿que te verán?"_

_Ese siempre había sido un golpe a su orgullo._

_Una tarde de otoño, unas jóvenes "amigas" de Sasuke la encerraron en el sótano de la escuela, se escuchaban sus sollozos para que la dejaran salir pero nadie la escuchaba._

_Itachi sabia de la situación de la joven pero no hizo nada para resolverla, fue asta la noche cuando el recordó haber dejado unos papeles en el laboratorio que ido por la curiosidad abrió la puerta del sótano y sintió como la joven de un salto lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, él no reaccionaba así que solo la dejo que lo abrazara, había deseado tanto que ella llorara por él que lo abrazara como si fuera su tabla de naufrago…_

_Y ahora que la tenia así tal cual la queria sentia un gran dolor en su corazón, las lágrimas de Hanabi lo lastimaban más que cualquier golpe, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, su dolor de ella también era el dolor de él._

_El la abrazo y ella se desmayo en sus brazos, él la llevo asta su departamento, la joven tenia temperatura y se veía que estaba mal, llamo aun amigo que era medico y le hizo prometer que jamás contaría nada nadie (Ya que Itachi sabia que su padre guardaba un gran rencor a la familia Hyuuga)._

_Hanabi fue restableciéndose bajo los cuidados de Itachi, ella al verlo se sorprendió pero comprendió que él la había ayudado, así pasaron tres días (como eran vacaciones nadie se dio cuenta de su desaparición)._

_La tarde del cuarto día estaban ambos sentados viendo el televisor, Hanabi apago la tele y miro a Itachi este la observo sentía que ella le iba a decir algo ¿pero que seria? Se preguntaba._

_- Cuando tenia cinco años, me secuestraron de la casa de mis abuelos, los mataron a ellos y a mí me llevaron a un lugar oscuro, no recuerdo bien las cosas pero ellos me golpeaban y me torturaban diciendo que jamás volvería a ver a mis padre- Hanabi se cubrió la cara con sus manos._

_Itachi sentía su sangre hervir," por eso Hanabi lloraba tanto cuando estaba en ese cuarto oscuro", se maldecía mentalmente por torturarla de esa manera, esos últimos días se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejar de molestarla por que la necesitaba a su lado, extrañaba no tenerla ahí aun que discutieran extrañaba y odiaba que ella estuviera platicando con otro que no fuera él._

_- Te agradezco que me hayas sacado de ahí, los recuerdos de esos momentos aun me atormentan por las noches y yo...- Hanabi no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir por que los labios de Itachi la besaban posesivamente, ella solo se dejo guiar._

_Hacia tanto que había deseado que eso ocurrieran en sus sueños más profundos siempre había estado él, siempre, desde el primer momento en que lo vio en la escuela, ella se prometió superarlo para así poder acercarse a él, como odiaba que otras lo tuvieran._

_Ambos se dejaron consumar por lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ambos se dejaron guiar por su amor._

_No lo entendían y tampoco lo querían entender, solo lo querían sentir._

_Las vacaciones las pasaron juntos, en la escuela eran enemigos mortales pero en la casa eran dos jóvenes sedientos del amor del uno por el otro._

_Fue un veinticuatro de Diciembre, jamás lo olvidaría…_

_Ese día ella había quedado de verse con él, y la espero, y la espero cuando llego a su casa molesto por que ella lo había dejado plantado se entero de la tragedia de los Hyuuga, en ese momento su corazón se rompió, jamás volvió a ser el mismo, solo vivía para liquidar a todos aquellos que habían tenido que ver con la muerte de ella._

_Pero la venganza es un veneno lento que termina por matar el alma y el corazón, ahora en lo único que podía pensar Itachi era en el poder…_

El padre de los dos Uchiha se encontraba en el suelo, el veneno que corría por su sangre era un nuevo producto que lograba ir paralizando poco a poco todas las funciones del organismo, lenta y dolorosamente.

El individuo que era sometido a esta tortura, por los ingredientes del químico no perdía la conciencia asta el momento final, se le provocaban alucinaciones de torturas que desgarraban su piel una y otra vez, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba aun nivel que permitiera resistir todo aquello, prolongando la muerte y enloqueciendo a la persona, poco a poco, un segundo a la victima le parecían horas días semanas tal vez.

Ese era el arma preferida de Itachi, además de que no dejaba huella de la misma, el organismo la consumía en su totalidad, tal vez seria una hora lo que sufriera su padre, pero en su mente seria más de un año.

Itachi se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea mientras contemplaba a su padre morir lentamente, tal y como él había muerto años antes cuando perdió a Hanabi.

Las llamas se reflejaban en sus rojas pupilas logrando por momentos crear el signo de tres uñas de gato en ellas, Itachi se retiro a su cuarto, y durmió como asía mucho no había dormido, soñó con ella, con su querida Hanabi.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba tirada en el pasto, la lluvia seguía cayendo, un hombre de gabardina negra se acerco a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo, ella estaba ahí medio adormilada, el la beso como años antes había deseado tanto besarla, le coloco su gabardina para que no se mojara aun más y la cargo, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y le pareció ver a Neji cargándola como la primera vez que la había consolado.

Ella se abrazo al varonil pecho de su salvador y le susurro un apenas audible "te amo".

Las lagrimas de él rodaron por sus mejillas, a los pocos minutos llego frente a Naruto y se la entrego, después camino bajo la lluvia para que sus lagrimas se fundieran con la fría agua que caía del cielo.

* * *

Ino miraba a Kiba dormido a su lado, ambos se encontraban desnudos, la rubia se preguntaba que diría Kiba cuando le soltara la noticia, se levanto y desnuda así con su escultural cuerpo se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Siempre le había gustado su cuerpo, siempre había dorado su esbelta figura, pero ahora eso cambiaria, para dar vida a un bebe.

Ella se sentía aterrada ante la noticia, jamás pensó en tener familia y ahora que sabía que seria madre la alegría inundaba su corazón, cerró los ojos suspiro y sin abrirlos soltó una tenue risita debía practicar antes de soltar la noticia.

Permanecía así con los ojos cerrados.

"kiba, debo decirte algo, no se como lo tomes pero antes de que te enojes y comiences a aventar los muebles quiero que me escuches esta claro- dejo escapar otro suspiro- sabes te amo mucho pero… hay sino fuera tan difícil decirlo, tal vez solo le diga- otro suspiro mas- kiba vamos a ser padres te guste o no, me as entendido cariño."

Lo que atrajo de nuevo a la realidad a Ino fue el golpe que se dio Kiba al caerse de la cama, la había escuchado, cual seria su reacción, estaba nerviosa, todo había salido un poco diferente a como lo había planeado.

Kiba se había despertado eh iba a seguir a Ino al baño cuando la escucho hablar sola, comenzó a poner atención a su charla cuando sentía que tal vez ella ya se había cansado de él, escucho la mejor noticia del mundo, trato de levantarse de golpe pero cayo a causa de la emoción, después solo corrió asta ella la abrazo y la beso dejándola aun más sorprendida.

- Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra mi pequeña.

Ino solo sonrió y cerró los ojos dejándose guiar de nuevo al paraíso por ese hombre tan maravilloso.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: que tal aquí esta la introducción al segundo capitulo, se ha estado yendo la luz aquí en mi casa pero me esforcé, yo creo que me quedo bien, espero que les guste, no olviden espero sus comentarios, yo creo que actualizo el lunes en la noche, pero si llegamos a 25 mensajes antes del lunes subo el capitulo antes, en fin que mas les iba a comentar así, bueno gracias por su apoyo enserio que eso me motiva a escribir más rápido okis.

A una nota final por cierto SabakuTsuki yo creo que el miércoles te caerá una supresa por aquí solo espero que te guste okis cuídate y cuídense todos gracias por su apoyo nos vemos el lunes en la noche o antes

Sayonara.

* * *

Por cierta esta si es una nota importante antes de que se me olvide

ESTE FANFICTION ES UN SASUKE Hinata, y muy pronto van a comenzar las cosas mas serias sobre ellos dos, ya lo verán esto solo es el principio y estos dos capítulos (el primero y el segundo) son para que vean como esta el ambiente en que se desarrolla la historia muy pronto si amaron a Neji a Sasuke se lo van a querer comer, espero que les guste por eso me voy a apurar a publicar el siguiente capitulo para que comiencen a ver el romance que tanto han esperado (bueno al menos yo ya lo quiero ver), ahora si cuídense okis.


	5. LLUVIA NUEVA 2

Cuando Hinata despertó en su habitación tenia temperatura sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, estaba sola con una luz que lastimaba sus ojos, sus oídos le dolían y que decir del sabor amargo que tenia en la boca, lo único que salvaba la situación era que su sentido del olfato le daba un regalo que la hizo llorar.

Desde el momento en que comenzó a despertar sintió ese delicioso aroma que le recordaba a Sasuke, era como si el hubiera estado ahí para consolarla, era como si hubiera regresado el tiempo…

No se quejaba del tiempo que vivió con Neji… "Por dios fueron los mejores años de mi vida" pero Sasuke siempre había tenido su lugar en su corazón, a pesar de que se forzaba a sacarlo de su cabeza, había días en que su recuerdo estaba tan presente que dolía, tan presente como el olor en esa habitación, suspiro y cero los ojos, sin duda estaba resfriada, como estarían sus pequeños.

Hiro tenía apenas cuatro años... Hiro ese hermoso bebe que siempre mostraba un semblante serio, sus ojos azul oscuro llenos de determinación y su rostro todo el era idéntico a su padre, de no ser por que tenia la piel mas clara (que con el tiempo y el sol se estaba volviendo idéntica a la de su padre), se diría que era la copia idéntica de el, Sasuke.

Neji no dijo nada cuando nació, es mas jamás lo discrimino y lo trataba como si fuera suyo, al principio ella sentía horrible, era como si le recordara que antes de Neji estaba Sasuke, pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento se desvaneció y lo tomo como el mejor regalo que le pudo dar Sasuke antes de irse.

Después vino Akimi, que esta vez era el vivo retrato de Neji, en carácter en todo, incluso creía que era mejor que Hiro, no había día en que los dos no se estuvieran peleando por ver quien era mejor, desde bebe había sido así, si veía que Hiro recibía mas atención se enojaba y trataba de hacer algo ella sola, como gatear, voltearse incluso comenzó a caminar muy pronto y dejo el biberón aun más pronto, seguía a su hermano era una rivalidad que a veces costaba trabajo calmar los ánimos.

Y estaba también **Yondaime **que siempre que Hiro comenzaba a molestar de mas a Akimi él llegaba a su rescate y entonces si que se armaba un gran alboroto, tener a los tres juntos en verdad era como estar en un campo de batalla constante, como es que habían llegado a ese punto, los doctores les habían comunicado que eso era producto de que sentían que no eran hermanos (y es que o no lo eran o eran medios hermano), y era algo natural que con el tiempo iba a mejorar si llevaban las terapias al pie de la letra, y es que así lo hacia o lo trataba de hacer ella y Neji.

O Neji cuanto lo iba a extrañar, que iba a hacer sin él, pero tenia tres hijos por quien reponerse.

De pronto escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y ahí estaba Naruto con su bandeja de desayuna sonriéndole, que haría sola, pero no estaba sola tenia grandes amigos y ellos jamás permitirían que algo malo le pasara.

Hinata comenzó a desayunar y le pidió a Naruto que la dejara sola, las lagrimas inundaban sus bellos ojos, había pasado tantas cosas con Neji casi había olvidado por completo a Sasuke, de pronto vio un abrigo que no era de Neji y no recordaba habérselo visto a nadie en la casa, lo tomo y lo acerco a ella, tenia la esencia de Sasuke, de pronto un recuerdo vago llego a su mente, alguien la había abrazado en el cementerio, alguien había estado ahí para ella.

Dio un pequeño paso asía atrás, y si en verdad Sasuke estaba ahí para ella.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar más, eso era imposible el estaba feliz mente casado con una tal Sakura y ella ya tenia que soltar el pasado.

Hinata se dio un largo baño y después bajo a la sala de juegos de sus hijos, los tres se veían aun tristes pero Naruto siempre los atendía como si fuera su tío y los hacia felices.

Hinata miro fijamente a Naruto tenia que hablar con él sobre su hijo, ya era momento de comenzar a aclarar algunas cosas.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke recibió la llamada de su hermano anunciándole la muerte de su padre, por una extraña razón se sintió muy aliviado, e incluso sonrió en contra de su voluntad, es que acaso ya su carcelero se había ido.

La noticia alegro aun más a Sakura que comenzó a dar de saltos por la habitación, nadie deseaba ir ni al entierro ni al velorio, por lo que ese despreciable hombre fue enterrado solo como un perro.

Sasuke miraba las llamas de la chimenea consumirse, pasaban de las dos de la mañana y el bebía lentamente un coñac de la mejor reserva que tenia en esa casa, Sakura se acerco a él y se sentó en la gran alfombra roja que adornaba ese bello lugar.

- Se que no te sientes mal por la muerte de tu padre ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?- Sakura miro a su esposo tratando de descifrar lo que en su rostro se reflejaba.

- Es solo que la otra noche, cuando la vi, ahí en el cementerio me di cuenta de que ella en verdad me olvido, y ahora con la muerte de mi padre, y lo que ha sucedido, todo…- arrojo la copa a la chimenea creando una gran llama que por momentos asusto a Sakura- ahora me doy cuenta de que todo lo que siempre he amado y deseado me ha sido robado…

Sasuke se levanto y sin decir mas comenzó a caminar asía la salida.

Sakura no supo por que pero algo en Sasuke había cambiado y esa nueva actitud no le gustaba nada, la aterraba era como si un demonio rondara la casa, la sangre se le helo y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar, que era lo que estaba pasando de que se había perdido.

Hacia una semana Sasuke había vuelto a ver a Hinata en el cementerio pero por lo visto no habían hablado, y digo quien querría hablar con un ex amante con la resiente muerte de su esposo.

Sasuke viajo solo a Inglaterra y después de regresar a la casa que compartía con Sakura su actitud había cambiado drásticamente algo que había pasado en Londres lo había cambiado, que pudo haber envenenado tanto su corazón.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sakura sintió miedo y las lagrimas fluían aun en contra de su voluntad era un presentimiento tan grande que tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de celular de la única persona que con solo escuchar su voz la tranquilizaba.

* * *

Kakashi miraba al doctor que tenia enfrente tratando de tranquilizarse mientras Arashi apretaba su mano fuertemente, habían estado casados cinco años, cinco años tratando de extender su pequeña familia pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que con cada intento cada nueva falla.

Por fin habían decidido acudir con un especialista y resolver el problema lo antes posible y así lo hicieron ahí fue donde se enteraron ambos que ambos eran estériles no podía tener hijos.

Ambos estaban estáticos, no sabían como reaccionar, el doctor los dejo solos y ellos se abrazaron, sabían que nada estaba perdido pero que duro era enterarse de algo así.

Arashi suspiro, ella era la coordinadota del área de investigaciones en fertilidad en la universidad de Santiago de Compostela, sabia de los procedimientos en que hoy en día estaban disponibles pero no podía ni hablar se sentía mal.

Arashi se levanto soltó un gran suspiro y después miro a su esposo junto valor y comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno ya habíamos hablado de esta posibilidad, podemos, bueno hay un programa que tal vez…

- Ya lo habíamos hablado ¿no?, es solo un procedimiento sencillo tu lo dijiste, y dime ya sabes cual ocuparemos.

-No, bueno si, que- Arashi se dio un sape y después se tranquilizo- hay un embrión que esta disponible, tu sabes que el primer intento casi nunca funciona, este embrión tiene mucho tiempo, es perfecto por que para la primera prueba si no resulta no se arriesgaría un embrión fresco, es mejor así.

- Entonces que empiecen los preparativos para recibir, a ¿como dices que se llama ese embrión?

- Kenshin.

Lo que ninguno de los dos imagino es que el mundo es pequeño y los milagros se logran en el primer intento, así ambos tuvieron a los nueve meses un lindo bebe de ojos lilas aperlados y cabello negro azulado, un bebe que aun que ellos no lo sabían llevaba sangre Uchiha y Hyuuga.

* * *

Itachi miraba el informe de todo lo que a su fortuna relacionaba, a sus proyectos a todo, cuando llego a un archivo en especial, un archivo de nombre Hanabi, cuando abrió la actualización sus ojos se abrieron y centellaron de ira.

Volvió a abrir el archivo debía de haber un error, debía de algo estar mal, alguien se había equivocado y en cualquier caso, esta equivocaron le costaría la vida.

Hablo a la universidad donde tenia guardado su más preciado tesoro, nadie sabia darle respuesta.

Tomo el teléfono y lo arrojo contra un espejo que estaba en su habitación, esa noche una gran bestia cargada de odio se había desatado.

* * *

Hinata estaba con Naruto sentada frente a la televisión que permanecía apagada, ambos estaban muy cansados, demasiado para su gusto, habían estado todo el día jugando con los niños, esos últimos meses, entre la empresa, el trabajo de abogada y los niños la estaban consumiendo.

Naruto recibió otro mensaje, hacia meses que no había visto a Sakura al parecer tenia problemas con Sasuke casi no la había escuchado y solo se podían comunicar por esporádicos mensajes.

Algo sin duda estaba mal con el Uchiha y eso inquietaba en gran manera a Naruto, sentía que una tormenta como nunca antes se había dado estaba apunto de desatarse.

Hinata miro a su amigo y suspiro, se levanto era momento de aclarar algunas cosas.

- Naruto te puedo preguntar algo- más que una pregunta se escuchaba como una orden.

- Tu diras Hinata-chan.

- ¿Quieres a **Yondaime?- **Naruto sintió un frió recorrer su espalda, y el escalofrió no se iba trato de actuar lo mas normal posible, la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

- Claro es un niño encantador, y además es tu hijo y…- La respuesta no era nada convincente y se dio cuenta cuando Hinata tomo un lápiz y lo comenzó a morder, gesto inequívoco de que sabía que le estaban mintiendo.

- Naruto, no se quien es la madre de él, pero te puedo decir que- Hinata suspiro y alzo la voz- que se que es tu hijo padre irresponsable, ahora escupe toda la verdad sino quieres que me enoje.

Tal vez fue toda la tensión acumulada durante todos los últimos meses, tal vez fue que no resistía que esa mentira que habían mantenido entre Neji y él siguiera en pie después de la muerte del primero, tal vez solo fue que Hinata había visto una foto donde Sasuke besaba a su esposa esa mañana, o la noticia de que él estaba en la ciudad, en el mismo pedazo de tierra que ella y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, o tal vez solo fue el destino que hizo caer un rayo cerca de la mansión Hyuuga y esto le dio valor a Naruto que se levanto y quedo frente a frente a Hinata.

- ¿Y tu dime madre desnaturalizada cuando pretendes decirle a Sasuke que aun lo amas y que tienes un hijo de él?

Esta vez era Hinata quien estaba desconcertada, ambos se vieron, era momento de desquitar la tensión que provocaban todo el trabajo acumulado, se miraron y ambos pensaron lo mismo.

- TE RETO A UN DUELO DE SMASH Y SI PIERDES TU ME CONTESTARAS PRIMERO.

Esa noche sin duda ninguno de los dos dormiría, estaban jugando con el nuevo regalo de los niños el Wii en la pantalla de la sala de juegos, los dos seguían siendo niños muy dentro de ellos.

Y como siempre Naruto gano, con un marcador 25/26 favor Naruto, Hinata se dejo caer sobre la alfombra no sabían a que hora era pero no les importaba.

- Simplemente no- dijo Hinata sin mirar a Naruto.

- ¿**No me vas **a contestar o que?

-Simplemente no tengo el valor para decírselo, además el ya esta haciendo su nueva vida y ya tiene una esposa que ama y lo ama y…

- ¿Hinata quien te dijo eso?

- Es obvio Naru, es mas yo creo que…

- No hinata estas mal, sabes que él padre de él murió no es así, déjame decirte que...

* * *

Itachi llego a la oficina de Sasuke, abrió la puerta de golpe, estaba hecho una furia, Sasuke sintio miedo jamás había visto a su hermano tan fuera de si, tan enojado, tan iracundo.

- Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a mi hijo.

Las palabras se escucharon tan de golpe que Sasuke tardo unos segundos en captarlas, al hacerlo sintió que una gota de sangre fría bajaba de su cabeza por toda su espina dorsal.

- ¿Tu hijo?

Itachi lo miro tomo la botella de coñac y le dio un trago enorme, esa noche sin duda seria muy larga y seria recordada por los dos hermanos para siempre.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA, OKIS AQUÍ ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS AL RATO SUBO LA SIGUIENTE PARTE, BUENO ESO SINO SE VA LA LUZ POR QUE COMO SE HA ESTADO ALEJANDO DE NOSOTROS NO HE PODIDO SUBIR ESTE CAPI ANTES, OKIS CUIDENSEN SAYONARA. 


	6. lindos sueños

NOTAS DE LA UTORA: DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, ES QUE TUVE MUCHO TRABAJO Y MUCHOS PROBLEMAS Y LA BODA DE MÍ HERMANA Y HAY………… POBRE DE MÍ.

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NOS VEMOS EL VIERNES

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA UN POCO SUBIDO DE TONO ASI QUE SI ERES MENOR DE DAD NO LO LEAS O SALTATE LO QUE ESTA EN NEGRITAS OKIS CUIDENSEN, SAYONARA.

* * *

Sakuke caminaba calmadamente bajo la luz de la luna, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo no había nubes en el cielo, era una lluvia casi mágica, una lluvia que confundía sus lagrimas con las lagrimas del cielo.

Llego al parque y se dejo caer sobre una banca, estaba cansado de tanto fingir, cansado de tanto caminar solo, de tanto huir, de tanto desear lo imposible.

Cerro los ojos y el recuerdo de la platica que mantenía con su hermano regreso como una gran cachetada, en que momento su vida se había complicado tanto.

Itachi se dejo caer en el suave sillón de cuero negro que adornaba la oficia de su hermano, lo miro fijamente por algunos segundos y después comenzó a hablar.

- Tú sabes que cuando estaba en la universidad me ausente por un mes que viaje a España.

- Claro como olvidarlo después de eso tú comenzaste a cambiar- contesto Sasuke

- Cuando estaba en la universidad, me enamore perdidamente, me enamore de Hanabi Hyuuga, y ella se embarazo- Si Sasuke no hubiera estado sentado seguramente hubiera caído al suelo por la impresión.- obviamente mi padre jamás lo hubiera aceptado, así que ella sugirió algo que por una parte me parecía descabellado eh imposible pero por otra no teníamos mas opción.

- Congelaron el feto no es así?

- Si, así fue, meses después nuestro padre se encargo de eliminar a todos los Hyugan y con eso también mi corazón, esta noche descubrí que el feto fue utilizado y ahora esta en el vientre de alguna mujer, eh comenzado las investigaciones, lo quiero de regreso me has entendido- Sasuke se aterro ante las frías reacciones de su hermano así que no se negó, seria un juicio difícil pero sin duda lo ganaría.

- Ten por seguro que ese bebe ya esta contigo hermano.

Momentos después salio de la casa para aclarar las ideas y ahí se encontraba bajo la lluvia, cerro los ojos y deseo jamás haber conocido a Hinata, el enterarse que ella ahora estaba en planes de volverse a casar lo estaba destrozando, su hermano le había enseñado fotos en donde ella se veía besando a un tal Naruto, le había destrozado, cuando por fin creía que tenia una oportunidad todo se venia abajo, miro al cielo y se arrepintió de las frías palabras que le había dirigido a Sakura, regreso a su casa con un terrible pensamiento producto de la ira, su inestabilidad sentimental y el dolor de su alma "sakura cumpliría sus deberes de buena esposa, o al menos en la cama".

* * *

Hinata despertó tras los sonoros ronquidos de alguien, vio asía su derecha y se encontró con el televisor encendido, sus duelos habían terminado 26/25 favor Naruto, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabia que su platica se había quedado en un punto importante pero no recordaba cual, miro asía abajo del sillón y encontró a Naruto dormido extendido en el suelo, se parecía tanto a su hijo asta en la forma de dormir.

Ella se levanto con mucho cuidado de despertarlo y lo consiguió, después de todos los entrenamientos de defensa personal y espionaje a la que la habían sometido Nara y Neji habían dado buenos frutos

Salio de la habitación se dirigió a su cuarto se baño y se vistió, los niños ya se habían ido a la escuela, ese día ella no tenia grandes cosas que hacer así que solo haría ejercicio y después dormiría placidamente toda la tarde para pasar después jugando con sus hijos gran parte de la noche.

Ese era su plan asta el timbre de la mansión sonó, minutos después tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto.

- Señora es el señor Hatake- Hinata se sorprendió el tan temprano en su casa.

- Dile que ahora bajo.

- Enseguida.

Hinata bajo las escaleras muy sorprendida, hacia meses que no veía a Kakashi ni a Arashi, el que estuviera en su casa debía significar un problema muy grave, pero si era el mejor momento de la empresa.

- Hola Kakashi a que debo el honor de su visita- Hinata noto el ambiente tenso que se tenía en su estudio algo andaba definitivamente mal.

- Hinata tenemos un problema y hemos pensado que tu eres la mas indicada para ayudarnos- Hinata miro a Arashi y como ella ya debía encontrarse en los ultimos meses de su embarazo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nosotros decidimos al no poder tener familia intentar la inseminación artificial y así lo hicimos y como te darás cuenta pues funciono, pero tenemos un gran problema y es que el feto que utilizamos es de nada mas y nada menos que de Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, sintió como un escalofrió recorría toda su espalda, asintió y Kakashi le comento mas a fondo los detalles del problema, por un instante ella quiso levantarse y correr, pero era sus amigos y debía mantenerse firme.

* * *

Sakura estaba en su cama cubierta por una delgada sabana, estaba desnuda y su mente parecía estar en otro lugar, se escuchaba la regadera en el cuarto del baño, ella simplemente tenia laminada perdida en algún punto a la lejanía, en algún lugar donde ya no pudiera sentir el dolor,

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido momentos antes la torturaban, pero ya no tenia ni fuerzas para llorar, se sentía sucia manchada y fea.

Tenía un chapetón en su cuello y las marcas de sus manos sobre su blanca piel.

Se abrazo asia misma presa del pánico, que demonios podía hacer para disminuir el dolor de lo ocurrido.

Cuando Sasuke salio del baño y la encontró en aquel estado algo dentro de el se inquieto pero salio del cuarto sin dirigirle la palabra, y es que clase de disculpa podría decir si lo que hizo era imperdonable.

Sakura solo se abandono a su dolor.

* * *

Tres meses después el hijo de Kakashi y Arashi nació, era la viva imagen de la hermana de Hinata, pero con su nacimiento también se dio el inicio de los preparativos para el juicio.

Y por si eso fuera poco para la vida de Hinata, ella había estado notando algo raro en Naruto, se veía triste preocupado, desesperado y lo peor es que no le decía nada, esa noche, una noche antes de la primera sesión en los juzgados, Hinata camino asía el cuarto de Naturo, toco la puerta la abrió y solo sintió que algo paso junto a ella, el celular de Naruto se estrello contra la pared.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?, sino querías hablar dímelo, bueno eso es igual de estupido que lo que acabas de hacer¿Qué te ocurre?- Hinata cayo de inmediato Naruto estaba llorando.

- Hinata déjame solo.

- Al diablo y con los demás, tu jamás me dejaste que me hundiera en mi dolor solo ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hinata, yo no se… es que yo…

- ¿Tiene que ver con la madre de **Yondaime verdad?**

**- **Si, jamás había perdido comunicación con ella por mas de tres días, y ahora llevo tres malditos meses sin saber de ella, no se que le ocurrió no se nada.

- ¿Y por que no vas y la buscas?- Hinata lo abrazo.

- Por que esta casada, y su esposo, bueno es algo complicado sabes.

- Cuando alguien ama a alguien nada es complicado, vamos Naruto eres uno de los mejores guardaespaldas y sabes espiar muy bien, ve por ella búscala y dile que te estas muriendo sin ella, ve, que esperas.

Naruto miro a Hinata como si hablara en otro idioma después suspiro, tomo solo su cartera y salio del cuarto después volvió a entrar y le susurro un "Gracias", Hinata solo le sonrió, se dirigió a su habitación mañana seria un día muy pesado.

* * *

**La noche era mágica y las hermosas estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, la brisa era suave y fresca sin llegar a ser fría, las luces de las tenues llamas de las velas mostraban el camino asía una habitación.**

**Hinata estaba descalza por eso sentía a cada paso los pétalos de rosas esparcidos en el suelo, caminaba lentamente, vestía una suave pijama de color azul claro que contrastaba con su cabello y apenas y cubría su fino cuerpo, se le pegaba como si de otra piel se tratase.**

**Al llegar frente a esa puerta sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su espalda, empujo lentamente la puerta y vio la esplendida cama que se encontraba en ese lugar, la alfombra de pétalos de rosas roras y se quedo simplemente sin palabras.**

**De pronto sintió unas manos rodear su cintura y escucho un susurro en su oído, mientras le susurraba su respiración la excitaba, hacia cuanto no había sentido eso.**

**- _"_****_He decidido escribirte_**

**_Después de tanto llorar_**

**_Mis lágrimas son hoy estos versos que..._**

**_Tu ausencia nunca podrá borrar_**

**_Me voy como vine a tu vida_**

**_Sin hacer ruido me despido me voy_**

**_Pero me cuesta tanto olvidarte mi amor_**

**_Me cuesta tanto decirte adiós."_**

**Hinata jamás se imagino que Sasuke se atreviera a cantarle al oído, de pronto el la jiro y se vieron de frente, el comenzó a besar su cuello y se dirigió asía su oído nuevamente.**

**- _"_****_Hoy he vuelto a entender que_**

**_Jamás volverán_**

**_Aquellos paseos de vuelta al hotel_**

**_En que tú me empujabas para no perder_**

_**Ni un solo instante en hacer el amor.****"**_

**Hinata no lo pensó dos veces y lo beso, lo beso con ansiedad, con urgencia, hacia tanto que lo había necesitado, hacia tanto que lo extrañaba.**

**El comenzó a acariciar su espalda denuda y a besar su cuello, mientras Hinata le quitaba el saco que el traía puesto, después fue con la camisa dejando desnudo su bien formado pecho.**

**Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello bajando asía su hombro y ahí fue quitando primero de un lado el pequeño tirante de su pijama que era solo un fondo de dormir corto con la espalda descubierta solo cruzado con un fino listón.**

**Pronto dejo libre uno de sus pechos y comenzó a besarlo, a dejar su camino de besos alrededor de su pecho antes de llegar al pezón y comenzar a succionarlo, la amaba tanto.**

**Hinata dejo escapar un tenue gemido y se aferraba a la espalda de Sasuke y alborotaba su negro cabello.**

**El la dirigió a la cama y la acostó lentamente mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a reconocerse, el la desnudo rápidamente contemplando su bello cuerpo desnudo, y comenzó a saborear cada parte de la hermosa piel de Hinata.**

**Cuando el la abrazo y se estaba acomodando para entrar en ella le susurro un tenue "te amo."**

El despertador sonó y Hinata del susto se cayo de la cama, todo había sido un sueño, y vaya que sueño, séle subieron los colores a la cara, sin duda la falta de amor le estaba haciendo daño, se baño con agua fría y salio directo a los juzgados.

* * *

La oficina de registro estaba asta el piso 23, y el elevador se tardaba horrores, Sasuke había tenido una estupenda noche, había soñado con Hinata enana cama rodeada de pétalos de rosas, suspiro y entro al elevador, justo cuando las puertas se iban a cerrar, escucho una dulce voz "espere", el detuvo el elevador y la dueña de sus sueños entro sin percatarse de que el estaba ahí, los dos solos.

Tras cerrarse las puertas ella suspiro, alzo la mirada y lo vio ahí, tan guapo tan varonil tan deseable…

Sus pies comenzaron a temblar, se sentía indefensa, después un leve temblor en el elevador, las luces de emergencia y la tenue luz naranja.

Podría jurar que los ojos de el centellaban de deseo y sintió sus piernas temblar igualmente.

El la tomo por sorpresa acorralándola contra la pared, analizándola, sus papeles cayeron al piso y el sonrió aun mas.

Ella cerro los ojos al sentir los ansiosos labios de el sobre los suyos…

**Hinata sentía las manos de Sasuke recorrerla toda sobre la ropa, lo sentía como reclamado lo que era suyo y ella ante sus carisias lo único que podía hacer era devolvérselas y soltar tenues gemidos de placer.**

**Sasuke comenzó a explorarla bajo la ropa y ella a su vez comenzó a quitarle la camisa, no recordaban donde estaban y la verdad no les importaba lo único que había en ese pequeño espacio era la pasión que sentía el uno por el otro, era tan fuerte su deseo que incluso se podía tocar en el aire.**

**Cuando Sasuke se deshizo de la ropa interior de Hinata de un rápido movimiento la alzo y la coloco contra la pared y el, y después comenzó a excitarla un mas, sus manos asían maravillas con la feminidad de ella, el sabia precisamente donde estimular, para sacarle los mas placenteros gemidos a ella.**

**Ella lo deseaba y el tenia el control de todo, así que por fin la alo un poco mas y entro en ella, robándole un gemido que callo con su boca, sus labios tenían el control de beso que para nada era inocente, después de unos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax abrazados el uno del otro.**

Justo en el momento en que ambos se habían arreglado sus ropas, el elevador comenzó de nuevo a moverse, saliendo de aquel pequeño espacio, el ambiente cambio al darse cuenta que serian rivales en la corte, Hinata camino con paso firme y determinación, mientras que Sasuke llevaba una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

"Pero quien ríe al ultimo ríe mejor"…

* * *

ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO

4.-"BELLA TRAICION" Hinata se entera de los enredos amorosos de sus amigos Sakura y Naruto, trata de ayudarlos, y tras una borrachera, acaba en la misma cama con Naruto…

NOS VEMOS EL VIERNES YNO PIENSEN MAL, CREANME QUE LOS ENREDOS ACABN DE COMENZAR, ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN SI LLEGAMOS A 37 MENSAJES PUES LA ACTUALIZACION ES ANTES DEL VIERNES OKIS CUIDENSEN.


	7. LA CALMA part 1

LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA (primera parte)

* * *

La audiencia en verdad había sido pesada y eso que aun no había juicio, a presentación se torno de molestas miradas, mientras que en mas de una ocasión Hinata encontró a Itachi mirándola de manera extraña, y que decir de Sasuke que al salir casi la avienta contra un carro, seguro que si seguía así no llegaría a vieja.

Dejo su portafolio en su estudio y se cambio pronto sus tres pequeños llegarían, cuando de pronto su teléfono sonó.

Hinata entro corriendo al baño, se miro de nuevo al espejo, era como la quinceava vez que lo asía, sentía el nerviosismo de un adolescente, su vestido negro que definía su hermosa figura, su largo cabello azulado y sus ojos grises denotaban su seguridad aun que por dentro temblaba como gelatina.

Miro por la ventana y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, debía averiguar algo verlo con sus propios ojos y si era cierto aquello que le había comentado el desconocido por teléfono sin duda Naruto tendría serios problemas y no solo con ella.

* * *

El avión llegaba al aeropuerto intencional, Sakura bajo del avión abrazando a Naruto, su cabello antes largo asta su cintura ahora lucia corto y estaba escondido bajo un sombrero, sus ojos tenían pupilentes azules, sus trajes siempre sexos ahora eran solo unos vaqueros aguados y una playera desteñida.

Habían viajado en clase turística, no podían correr ningún riesgo, Ino les tenía preparada una habitación en el hotel de la ciudad y seguro no tendrían ningún problema para salir de ahí.

Pero unos ojos agua marina los seguían muy de cerca, mientras sonreía, disfrutaría ver la rabieta de Hinata al enterarse de todo el enredo.

* * *

Hinata permanecía en la recepción del hotel se había disfrazado de mucama para que sus amigos no la reconocieran sus ojos grises lucían bajo unas gafas café claro y su largo cabello siempre suelto estaba acomodado en una trenza, como odiaba las trenzas.

Unos ojos azules oscuros como el océano de noche la miraban con curiosidad, el vestía un traje negro y miraba desde el bar. Todos los movimientos de Hinata, sin duda esa tarde se divertirían.

De pronto un botones se cruzo en su campo visual y Hinata desapareció, el se levanto a buscarla pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

Mas sin embargo vio entrar a Naruto solo, algo ahí anda mal, por lo que Sasuke lo comenzó a seguir a cierta distancia.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en la habitación 721 estaba en el baño según ella acomodando algunas cosas cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, entro Sakura arrojando su sombrero y al ver a Hinata se quedo sorprendida, al igual que Hinata al verla a ella.

Hinata se dirige a la puerta y la azota cerrándola con seguro, para que nadie las interrumpa, mientras Sakura baja la mirada, se siente un ambiente tan pesado que incluso lo podrían partir con un cuchillo, los ojos de Hinata siempre tiernos, muestran un brillo de ira, un brillo que nunca antes había mostrado.

- Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar señora Uchiha.

- Hinata…

Hinata se acerca lentamente asía la cama y se sienta invitando a Sakura a hablar, sin duda seria una platica que ninguna de las dos olvidaría.

* * *

Sasuke seguía muy de cerca de Naruto pero tras entrar en el elevador lo perdió, pero no se daría por vencido o no, el jamás se daba por vencido asta obtener lo que deseaba.

Kiba bajaba corriendo por las escaleras y justo cuando pasaba por el séptimo piso se encontró con Naruto, debía avisarle debía ponerlo sobre aviso así que corrió asta el y sin poder evitarlo cayeron los dos al suelo.

- Naruto debes irte, Sasuke e Itachi se encuentran en el hotel, no se como ocurrió pero ellos están aquí…- Naruto miro a su interlocutor y sintió un frió recorrer su espalda al ver a Gaara a las espaldas de Kiba, algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Y como si el destino así lo hubiera querido, una terrible tormenta estaba formándose en la ciudad, una tormenta que haría recordar a muchas personas que lo peor que puede pasar es perder a la persona amada sin decirle un "te amo".

* * *

Hinata salio a la terraza, tras haber escuchado la historia de Sakura sin decir nada salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya propia que había reservado solo para espiar a su amigo y averiguar quien era la madre de su hijo.

Hinata se dejo caer de rodillas mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sentía tanto el haber estado tan lejos de Sasuke y ahora que pensaba que por fin podrían estar juntos, que podía nacer una luz de esperanza se enconara con que el se había convertido en un moustro , golpeo con las manos el suelo y sus sollozos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, hacia mucho que no lloraba así, asía mucho que su alma se atormentaba al soñar que un día llegaría Sasuke y las cosas se compondrían, era una ingenua al pensar que las cosas podrían mejorar.

Se dirigió a la cama y se dejo caer quería hundirse en un profundo sueño y nunca recordar el amor que sentía por Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi se encontraba en la sala de juntas con uno de los más importantes socios de su padre, un gran señor de la mafia, Orochimaru, un criminal como ninguno un poderoso estafador y asesino, mas sin embargo sabía bajar la cabeza ante el aura y el espíritu de Itachi.

Itachi había tenido mucho tiempo en la soledad de su mente para vengarse de todos aquellos que lo hicieron sufrir, y en su retorcido mundo todos eran sus verdugos y el tenia que hacerlos sufrir por lo que le mundo le había hecho, por lo que había llamado a Orochimaru.

Le mostró una foto donde estaban tres niños, uno rubio y dos niños que eran hermanos.

Orochimaru, escucho atentamente todo el plan y a cada palabra sonreía aun mas, y sonrió aun mas al ponerse sobre la mesa la foto de la joven madre, la cual el podría disfrutar mucho de su compañía al capturarla.

Después de todo el trato era desaparecerla causando en el camino el mayor daño posible, y que mejor que una muerte lenta y tortuosa.

Itachi le extendió un portafolio lleno de dinero, con lo cual queda saldada la cuenta por el trabajo.

* * *

Sakura acaba de salir del baño mientras se ponía su ropa, Naruto miraba la tele cambiando de vez en cuando de canal, Sakura le había contado lo sucedido en la tarde antes de que el llegara, mientras que el pensaba en la manera de solucionar las cosas.

- Hinata me comento que debíamos ir a la casa, ahí estaremos mas seguros, yo creo que seria mejor…- Naruto la interrumpió.

- Gaara te escoltara asta la casa, debo encontrar a Hinata debe sentirse terrible, ella es mas fuerte en algunas ocasiones, mas fuerte incluso que yo, pero ha pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos meses, debe estar agotada, la llevare a la casa y ahí podremos hablar mas calmados.

Sakura asintió y sin decir nada mas espero a Gaara y salio del hotel con dirección a la residencia Hyuuga.

* * *

Naruto deambulaba por el hotel cuando vio a Hinata sentada en el jardín, ella al verlo se levanto y camino asía el, se veía el dolor reflejado en sus hermosos ojos grises, Naruto la condujo asta su habitación (la que momentos antes había compartido con Sakura).

La llevaba abrazando, debía sentirse fatal Hinata al saber en la bestia iracunda en la que se había convertido Sasuke al haberle hecho eso a Sakura.

Sasuke había pasado toda la tarde bebiendo en el bar., cada segundo que pasaba sin Hinata eran como estar sin aire, sentía la asfixia, trago a trago su dolor se consumía en el alcohol, miro asía el elevador y su sangre comenzó a hervir, estaba ahí ese rubio y su Hinata, se levanto tambaleándose y se dirigió al elevador, sus ojos mostraban un rojo y su semblante se puso serio.

* * *

Kakashi miraba junto con su esposa a la bella bebe que tenían por hija, nadie hubiera sospechado los acontecimientos que horas mas tarde se verían alrededor del caso Uchiha.

Una chica de unos veintinueve años de corto cabello negro y liso, de ojos grises y piel blanca miraba a la nada, por que eso era lo que ella podía ver, nada y es que después de un accidente de avión en donde perdió su vista y la memoria lo único que le quedaba era soñar con que alguien algún día le dijera el lugar a donde pertenecía.

Un chico de largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta que dejaba su cabello rebelde acomodarse de manera singular miraba a la joven sin que ella percibiera su presencia.

Sombra suspiro, sin duda esto cambiaria drásticamente los planes de más de uno.

Sin duda la vida de sus amigos era muy problemática.

La mayor de los Hyugan sin que nadie lo supiera había sobrevivido, quedando ciega y sin memoria, estaba recluida en un convento en donde las monjas habían estado cuidándola con paciencia y dedicación.

Y hubiera seguido perdida por siempre en ese recóndito lugar de la tierra si su amante en turno Temari no lo hubiera obligado a recorrer esa zona no turística en busca de un lugar donde "divertirse".

Y ahí en medio de la nada la encontró, ahora se debatía entre que hacer.

Hacer lo correcto y meterse en líos o dejar que el mundo siguiera girando y provocar una tercera guerra mundial, por que sin duda eso es lo que resultaría de la pelea en los juzgados de Hinata y Sasuke.

Suspiro y miro las nubes como si ellas le fueran a dar la respuesta.

* * *

Hinata se quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos de Naruto, lo quería como si fuera su hermano.

Por desgracia para los dos, Naruto era un poco descuidado y había dejado la puerta abierta, puerta por donde el poseedor de unos ojos azules oscuros que en momentos de coraje e ira cambiaban a rojos con marquitas negras los observaba.

Naruto no supo lo que ocurría hasta sentir el golpe de su cara contra el suelo, y después Sasuke lo aventó fuera de la habitación, ante los ojos de una muy sorprendida Hinata

- Veo que estas lista para ir a la cama mi "amada".

Hinata sintió miedo, jamás había visto tan furioso a Sasuke, el cual la acorralo entre el colcho y su cuerpo, sus besos eran posesivos y salvajes y pronto hizo escapar de los labios de Hinata unos cuantos gemidos.

Hinata había sentido mido, pero pronto comprendió que el miedo y la sorpresa se pueden convertir en deseo y valor.

Ambos se amaban tanto, se deseaban tanto y estaban tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Tal vez cuando sintieran la falta del uno por el otro de una forma definitiva comprenderían la importancia de sincerar sus sentimientos.

Naruto tras escuchar la voz de Hinata se alejo de ahí en busca de un psicólogo para deshacerse del nuevo trauma adquirido, y es que no debía ser agradable para nada escuchar el gemido de placer de alguien que es como tu hermana con el que es como tu peor enemigo.

La luna se encontraba en su apogeo, aguardando las nubes de tormenta que pronto caerían sobre la ciudad, trayendo desgracia y dolor, pero a veces el dolor es bueno.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: NADA QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS MAÑANA YA REGRESE DE VACASIONES Y ESTOY CON PILAS NUEVAS OKLIS CUIDENSEN Y ESPERO QUE ME FELICITEN POR MI CUMPLE NUMERO 21 QUE FUE EL 16 DE JULIO PERO AQUI ANDAMOS TODAVIA DE PACHANGA LOCA OKIS CUIDENSEN Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO 


	8. LUNA NUEVA LA CALMA PARTE 2

**LUNA NUEVA**

* * *

Hinata miraba la enorme luna llena desde el balcón de su cuarto, suspiraba tras haber visto salir a Sasuke, era cierto que lo amaba más que a nadie, pero acaso ese amor que tanto los unía, los podía salvar de todo lo que se avecinaba.

Sasuke había salido de la habitación de Hinata tras una noche llena de pasión, sus sentimientos de ambos se complementaban a la perfección y cuando estaban juntos eran capases de superar cualquier cosa.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando la tormenta arrecio la ciudad, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, Sasuke se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Hyugan había hablado con Sakura y habían llegado al termino de su matrimonio, ahora solo faltaba idear la forma de que todo fuera lo menos escandaloso posible.

Naruto estaba sentado junto a Sakura y el odio que había sentido por el moreno poco a poco se había atenuado, mientras ellos hablaban Gaara jugaba con los niños, y debía decir que si había un momento en que gaara sonreía era justo cuando jugaba con los niños Wii.

Se escucho un golpe en la puerta los tres adultos se levantaron, del golpe siguieron unos balazos, los niños entraron corriendo a la habitación, seguidos de Gaara que los cuidaba muy bien.

Sasuke quedo en shock al ver a uno de los niños, momentos después entraron en la habitación tres sujetos armados, pero Gaara no tardo en dejarlos fuera de combate, cerró la puerta, marco por su celular y comenzó a dar órdenes.

- Al parecer Itachi ha mandado a estos matones a llevarse a los niños- dijo Gaara más para el que para los demás.

- ¿Dónde esta mama?- dijo Akimi, quien vio al hombre que estaba junto a una pelirosa, era idéntico a su hermano Hiro.

- Hey¿Papa quien es este tipo que es la copia idéntica de Hiro?- pregunto sin más preámbulo **Yondaime.**

**- **eh, pues esto es, veras…

- Yondaime, ya viste que tienes el mismo color de ojos que esta señorita, vaya, mira asta diría mama se los copiaste.

- Hay Akimi como crees.- Hiro se acerco a Sasuke lo miro y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Donde esta mama?- Todos voltearon a ver a Hiro. Gaara maldijo mentalmente y se dirigió a Naruto.

- ¿Donde esta Hinata?

- En el hotel, estaba dormida.

Todos los adultos presentes sintieron un frió recorrer toda su espalda.

* * *

Hinata acababa de salir de bañarse, bestia un short con una camiseta, ambos de color azul claro, sintió que algo no estaba bien, afuera estaba muy cayado, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo su bolsa donde tenia una pistola, algo le decía que la iba a necesitar.

Todo paso muy rápido, la puerta se abrió de golpe al instante en que en la calle cayo un rayo, vinieron después los disparos y el suelo tembló, las lámparas se reventaron, los edificios comenzaron a colapsar, las ventanas se abrieron y los vidrios volaron por toda la habitación, por las fuertes ráfagas de viento.

Hinata antes de perder el conocimiento vio a Neji ahí frente a ella protegiéndola.

Orochimaru salio corriendo por el pasillo, el hotel no tardaría en sucumbir al movimiento de la tierra, pero no pudo llegar a más de veinte metros, por que sobre el cayo un pedazo de techo aplastándolo como la cucaracha inmunda que era.

Todos salieron corriendo despavoridos olvidandondose de una ojigris que yacía desmallada en el suelo de una de las habitaciones del séptimo piso.

* * *

La madrugada, la mañana y la noche siguiente continuaron, los gritos, las lamentaciones y los sueños rotos se esparcían por toda la ciudad, que había sido victima de un desastre natural.

Sasuke desde que el temblor terminara, salio corriendo asía el hotel, tenia que encontrarla, tenia que saber que saber que ella se encontraba bien, tenia que ver con sus propios ojos que el amor de su vida estaba sana y salva en el cuarto donde la había dejado feliz mente dormida.

Shikamaru contesto el teléfono antes de ingresar a la sala de abordaje, cuando escucho las primeras palabras cargadas de preocupación de su interlocutor, no dudo ni por un segundo que no era una tonta broma. Tomo a Temari y la alejo un poco de la chica de ojos grises, la miro y suspiro.

- Ha, ocurrido una tragedia en la ciudad, al parecer un terremoto y han atentado contra la casa principal, es necesario que nos separemos, no me gustaría que Itachi y compañía sepan de la existencia de la hermana de Hinata, tus iras en el siguiente vuelo, mientras que yo me adelantare, nos veremos en la casa de verano de Neji.

Temari vio a su novio alejarse tras darse un calido beso, vio a la chica que estaba sentada unos metros adelante, y vio a su hermano Kankuro coqueteando con la joven que mas parecía ignorarlo que prestándole atención, presentía que la tormenta apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Naruto cuidaba a los tres niños y a Sakura, quienes se encontraban en uno de los departamentos que tenían en la ciudad, sin duda los hechos ocurridos a escasas horas los tenían con los nervios de punta.

Hiro era un niño muy astuto, y perseverante, y serio como su padre, al no saber donde estaba su hermana comenzó a desesperarse y más de una vez intento salir en busca de ella.

Akimi era una niña muy dulce pero al ver a su hermano en ese estado comenzó a preocuparse y que decir de Yodaime quien tuvo que casi amarrar para evitar que saliera por la ventana.

Ahora veía a Yodaime dormido entre los brazos de Sakura, "su madre".

Suspiro al pensar el tiempo que ella había perdido, el tiempo que no había podido disfrutar con su hijo.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba tirada en algún lugar de la ciudad, sentía las gotas de agua cayendo sobre su rostro, no podía ver nada ya que tenia una cinta en los ojos, sus manos estaban atadas y se encontraba en el suelo de un lugar frió y por lo poco que podía sentir era un lugar lleno de oscuridad y soledad.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos, vio a sus hijos a sus tres chiquillos, por que quería a Yodaime como si fuera propio.

Vio a Sasuke y soñó con un futuro donde todos estaban juntos, pero ahora algo le decía que las cosas no iban a ser así de fácil.

Sentía que en su espalda tenia numerosas heridas, sentía su sangre tibia resbalar de apoco sobre su piel.

A pesar de sentirse ahí en un lugar tan triste y retorcido como lo era esa prisión, sentía la presencia de alguien a su lado, podía casi sentir su piel sobre sus manos, sus carisias consolándola.

Sentía su perfume en el ambiente, y sentía su esperanza que el le trasmitía, sus sollozos se fueron asiendo mas tenues, sabia que a el no le gustaba verla llorar.

Al principio había tenido miedo, había tenido muchísimo miedo, pero ahora lo único que sentía era la paz que ese etéreo abrazo le brindaba, ahora lo único que sentía era la felicidad de saberse amada por alguien que a pesar de la distancia la seguía protegiendo.

Casi podía sentir su cabeza recargada en el fuerte pecho de el, casi podía sentir la respiración de el en su oído y los susurros de amor que siempre la alentaban, casi podía percibir los latidos de un corazón que ya no estaba ahí.

O al menos no lo estaba para aquellos que no lo desean ver o que simplemente no lo ven por temor a abrir viejas heridas, y es que Neji en ningún momento la abandono, el que ya no estuviera físicamente con ella no quería decir que la hubiera abandonado.

Y es que para las personas en no tener algo palpable es sinónimo de inexistente, pero Hinata sabia que si se había salvado había sido simplemente por que Neji la había cuidado, con un suave y lento suspiro se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Itachi miraba a través de la rendija de la celda a la mujer de su hermano, al verla ahí tan fuerte y tan vulnerable a la vez sentía algo en su pecho, hacia mucho que no se había sentido tan confundido, hacia mucho que no se había sentido tan dudoso de sus decisiones, y es que el ver ahí a la hermana de la mujer que siempre amo lo hacia ponerse melancólico y vulnerable ante sus sentimientos.

Comenzó a caminar por el lúgubre pasillo oscuro, rodeado de musgo y humedad, rodeado del dolor y la desesperanza.

A cada paso que daba se adentraba mas en una caverna llena de sentimientos encontrados, en una cueva de la cual jamás saldría sino era con la luz que años atrás su propio padre le había robado.

A cada paso que daba sentía como si sus decisiones nunca hubieran sido las correctas.

Llego asta una puerta de metal oxidado, toco tres veces y esta se abrió mostrando un cuarto lleno de papeles, archivos en el suelo, solo un foco que alumbraba apenas lo suficiente como para ver a unos treinta centímetros de el.

Un hombre de cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo que le permitía su cabello cubrir medio rostro, y cubrir la cicatriz que años atrás el mismo se había hecho en una misión con

Tal de salir victorioso de esa tempestad.

- La has visto, hasta hace unos momentos había pensado en mandarla a tu hermano en pequeños pedazos por mensajera, pero supuse que tú querrías negociar- Dijo el hombre en un tono casi burlesco.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar Deidara que yo estaría interesado en hacer tratos contigo?- Itachi no mostraba ninguna emoción y es que así era.

- Esa chica a mi no me importa pero si muere tu hermano sufriría mucho, mejor piénsatelo.

Itachi salio de esa terrible prisión que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras iba en el coche cerro los ojos y al abrirlos dejo ver sus ojos rojos que tanto caracterizaban a su familia cuando se enojaban, ese Sharingan como le llamaban a esa adrenalina que hacia trabajar aun mas su cerebro.

El coche se detuvo había una emboscada al frente, Itachi sonrió, Deidara conocería el por que asta su padre le temía.

De debajo del asiento saco una espada japonesa y sonrió, las balas rebotaban en los vidrios brindados, sin duda seria una noche de casería.

* * *

Sasuke recibió en su celular una llamada de un desconocido diciéndole que se vieran en la antigua casa de Neji Hyugan en las afueras de la ciudad, el tomo su carro sabia que esa llamada algo tenia que ver con Hinata.

* * *

El piso era frió y resbaloso, apenas y podía sostenerse en pie, pero debía ser fuerte, debía salir de ahí, las cadenas de las manos la habían lastimado un poco y el hombre que iba frente a ella, no era de lo mas delicado a la hora de indicarle el camino a seguir, de todos sus ridículos sueños que había tenido jamás se imagino a Itachi entrando en esa cárcel armado de una espada, unas cuantas pistolas, una capa negra, entrando ahí solo para salvarla a ella.

Si alguien se lo hubiera predicho, simplemente se habría reído, pero ahora sentía que ese hombre la protegía, y no por que quisiera, sino por que al protegerla a ella, protegía el corazón de su hermano.

Todo el camino fue de lo más complicado, las balas cruzadas, y las rutas de escape previstas ya estaban inhabilitadas, con mucho esfuerzo lograron salir de esa fortaleza.

Ya en el bosque Itachi cayo desmayado por la perdida de sangre Hinata tomo el arma que el traía y aun no sabia como lo haría pero sabia que saldría de esa situación.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke llego a la casa de Neji vio un sobre en la puerta al tomarlo, vio una foto de el con su hermano cuando eran muy unidos, entro a la casa y se encontró con Gaara, el lo puso al tanto de la pelea que se había llevado acabo en una de las guaridas de Deidara, y como a pesar de actuar rápido no pudieron encontrar a Hinata.

Y le mostró una banda que el y su hermano Itachi compartían, una banda que ahora permanecía manchada de sangre.

* * *

Hinata como enfermera era muy dedicada, tras las lesiones sufridas en su estupenda huida, Itachi había quedado muy débil incluso tenia ceguera permanente y ella lo cuidaba con gran dedicación.

No había podido comunicarse con nadie por temor a que los encontraran, pero sin embargo el doctor no le daba más de cinco días a Itachi para recuperarse y por irse de ese lugar.

Hinata lo atendía lo mejor que podía pero Itachi era muy arisco, y había veces que la sacaba de quicio como esa tarde, cuando lo dejo en el jardín de cerezos para que el descansara.

Itachi no podía ver en esos momentos pero su sentido de la percepción era sorprendente, podía notar como los pétalos caían suavemente mecidos por el viento.

Estaba meditando cuando un olor conocido llego asta el, podría jurar que era el aroma de Hanabi.

Sintió una manos delicadas tocar su cara y en ese momento se le detuvo el corazón, después escucho una risa inocente, mientras unas manos traviesas acariciaban su cara.

- Lo siento es que estaba aquí caminando y al parecer tope con usted, pero se me hace curioso es que siento que lo conozco desde hace mucho y me dio curiosidad tocar su cara- Hanabi rió un poco.

- ósea que se la pasa manoseando a la gente.

- OH, lo siento mucho es que mis manos son los únicos que me describen el mundo.

- ¿Eres ciega?- la chica rio un poco.

- Al parecer tu tampoco me puedes ver, yo ya llevo unos años así, y he aprendido muchas cosas, si quieres te puedo ayudar en lo que gustes.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- de pronto se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

- Hana¿Dónde te habías metido? Que no vez que me preocupo.- Temari vio a Itachi y trato de que el no notara su nerviosismo.

- Así que el nombre de esta bella joven es Hana- Temari se adelanto a contestar.

- Así es señor, y debo decir que es un nombre tan lindo como ella.

Temari se alejo arrastrando prácticamente a Hanabi, mientras Itachi sonreía, sin duda las heridas lo habían afectado bastante, imaginarse a Hanabi ahí frente a el y sin poder tenerla, sonrió triste mente, los sueños son hermosos sin duda.

* * *

Que les parece el penúltimo capitulo, el siguiente es el doble de largo, pero astas aquí me alcanzo la inspiración nos vemos el miércoles a eso de las 11 PM México para leer la continuación, espero que les aya gustado este capitulo okis cuídense. 


	9. NAVIDAD

NAVIDAD

* * *

La tarde pasaba tranquila, las flores de cerezo danzaban en el aire dando una imagen mágica.

Hinata leía un libro para que Itachi se entretuviera, después de todo, habían pasado dos meses en aquel sanatorio y ella muy a pesar de Sasuke había decidido ser quien cuidara de su cuñado durante todos ese tiempo.

Y es que después de tan arduo trabajo Hinata había logrado que los ojos de Itachi fueran recuperándose, ahora solo faltaba que el medico lo diera de alta, mientras tanto ella lo cuidaba.

Hinata suspiro mientras veía el atardecer, aun recordaba con gracia cuando a Yondaime se le dijo que Sakura era su madre…

* * *

_Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor de la casa Hyuugan, se podía ver un ambiente un tanto tenso, solo faltaba Hinata y Hiro quien se había encerrado en su cuarto, pues el siempre había sido muy observador y sin duda ya sabia lo que pasaría esa noche, por otra parte Akimi pasaba el rato jugando con Yondaime en su PSP._

_Hinata llego tarde ya que las curaciones de Itachi habían tardado mas de la cuenta, al llegar llamo a Hiro pero este no contesto, así que subió al cuarto dejando a Sasuke y compañía preparados para cenar._

_Al entrar al ordenado cuarto vio a Hiro acostado en su cama con la vista a la pared._

_- Ocurre algo Hiro-chan…- el niño al escuchar a su madre corrió asía ella, asta ese momento se perchado que él había estado llorando._

_- ¿Por qué mamá?, Yondaime es nuestro hermano por que se va a ir con esa señora, el es nuestro hermano._

_Hinata consoló a su hijo, era ya un problema el saber que Sakura querría al niño, y que el niño debía aceptarla por que ella era su mamá, pero y si Yondaime no se quería ir, y si esto afectaba de sobre manera a los niños, ella suspiro._

_- Hiro¿Quién te dijo que Yondaime es hijo de Sakura?- el niño parpadeo por unos segundos._

_- Nadie es que ellos se parecen muchos, el es como el retrato de Naru-chan y esa señora, y yo no quiero que se vaya por que Akimi va a llorar mucho._

_Hinata miro a su hijo y sonrió debía confortar a Hiro y a la vez idear una estrategia para que la separación no doliera._

_- Hiro ve a lavar tu cara no creo que quieras que Akimi se ponga triste por que lloraste o ¿si?_

_El niño se levanto de la cama y fue a su baño a lavarse la cara, Hinata soltó un suspiro debía idear algo…_

_En eso estaba cuando escucho una voz a su espalda._

_- Tal vez no deberías separarlos, sabes, tal vez solo deberías dejar que "ella" viniera de vez en cuando a verlo, después de todo tu eres su madre al igual que ella, y si separan a los niños seria muy cruel- Shikamaru veía a la mujer en que se había convertido Hinata y ella solo le sonrió._

_- Oh tal vez solo podría invitarlos a vivir aquí- Hinata vio la cara de preocupación de Shikamaru y le dio risa, sin duda ella estaba loca, pero no era tan mala idea viéndola de forma mas abierta._

_- Por eso yo no tengo hijos son muy problemáticos- Acabando de decir esto, se escucho como se cayo un florero._

_Hinata y Shikamaru salieron a ver que había sido y se dieron cuenta que Temari los veía con la cara mas pálida que de costumbre, ella solo intento disimula su nerviosismo._

_- Yooo, bueno tuuu, esteee, voy a ver si ya esta lista la cena- Temari salio corriendo mientras trataba de disimular su nerviosismo._

_- Shikamaru nunca as escuchado eso de ¿cuidado con lo que no deseas?- Hinata al ver que su hijo ya estaba listo lo tomo de la mano y salio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Shikamaru aun permanecía sorprendido._

_Cunado Hinata llego al comedor, miro a todos que platicaban alegremente, estaba Gaara, Kankuro, Temari que aun permanecía nerviosa, Sasuke y Naruto discutían como siempre y Sakura traba de calmarlos, Los niños estaban jugando como siempre y Hiro fue al lado de su hermana._

_- Bueno creo que es momento de cenar¿o ustedes que opinan?_

_La cena paso entre risas y comentarios, aun cuando Shikamaru apenas probo bocado y Temari trataba de no enfocar su mirada en el._

_Al acabar la cena nadie se acordó del verdadero asunto a tratar, en cambio se hicieron equipos para jugar con los niños, sin duda la noche corrió deprisa, y los niños se quedaron dormidos, y fueron llevados a dormir por sus respectivos padres._

_Sasuke veía cada vez mas claro su reflejo en el pequeño Hiro y Sakura sentía la necesidad de tener abrazado a Yondaime por todo el tiempo perdido._

_Al final de la noche hinata llamo a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke a su estudio._

_- Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de lo bien que nos llevamos verdad- Naruto sonrió._

_- Es por eso que le digo a Sakura que nos mudemos por aquí cerca, es decir los niños se van a poner tristes si nos alejamos más._

_- Pero no hemos encontrado casa por aquí cerca lo recuerdas – Sakura miraba a Naruto mientras el le sonreía aun mas dulcemente._

_- Bueno, ya dejen de derramar miel sino me va a dar diabetes- Hinata comenzó a reír al ver a esos tres siempre discutiendo. Cosa que llamo la atención de los tres._

_- Por eso ya he pensado en una solución- Todos la voltearon a ver impacientes- Quédense a vivir aquí, después de todo la casa es demasiado grande y con un grupo de personas mas no me va a molestar además los niños van a estar juntos y ustedes no tendrían problemas de buscar un departamento, además Sakura tu podrías atender a los niños cuando no estemos y así en sucesivo, seria un tanto….- Sasuke interrumpió a Hinata._

_- Extraño?...- la siguiente fue Sakura._

_- Raro'?_

_- es estupendo Hinata-chan como no se me ocurrió antes eres un genio- Naruto fue el único que al parecer había aceptado la idea._

_- Bueno piénsenlo, después de todo lo hacemos por el bien de los niños._

_Al día siguiente Sakura y Naruto se mudaron a una de las alas de gran mansión Hyuugan mientras que Sasuke pasó a ocupar su lugar en la cama de Hinata, y los niños estaban felices._

_Esa misma tarde Shikamaru les informo que Ino al fin se había casado con Kiba y estaban espera de un hijo, Temari siempre que Shikamaru mencionaba la palabra bebe, sentía sus manos sudar y su cuerpo temblar._

_Cosa que no paso inadvertida por el chico genio y lo hacia mas para ver que tanto aguantaba Temari para darle la noticia._

_Por otro lado Kakashi y Arashi habían tenido una hermosa bebe, y al fin Itachi había desistido de su proceso legal._

_Temari y Shikamaru se fueron de viaje y ahí Temari le confeso lo de su embarazo, esperando el enojo de Shikamaru pero el solo la abrazo y le pidió que compartieran su vida juntos_.

* * *

Hinata escucho cuando la puerta se abrió y entro el medico.

- Es momento de quitarle las vendas al señor Uchiha.- Hinata solo supero y salio de la habitación.

- Voy por un café- Le dijo a Gaara que parecía estar muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Hinata se alejo de la habitación Gaara abrió la habitación contigua a la de Itachi y de ahí salio una joven con un largo vestido beige, sus pasos eran lentos y tocaba la pared para ubicarse de donde se encontraba, al entrar a la habitación Gaara le dio la señal al medico para que por fin descubriera los ojos de Itachi.

Ambos tanto medico como Gaara salieron de la habitación dejando a Itachi quien poco a poco abría los ojos.

Al abrirlos lo primero que vio fue la luz blanca que lo tuvo aturdido por un instante pero después vio a una hermosa joven que reconoció de inmediato, ella le sonreía, y aun que sus ojos permanecían un tanto opacos su belleza era aun mas radiante de lo que la recordaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de Itachi y corrió a abrazarla, ahora que la volvía tener jamás la soltaría.

* * *

Cuando Hinata entro de nuevo a la habitación de Itachi ya no lo encontró, ni siquiera una nota de agradecimiento, se sentó en la mecedora y espero a que llegara Sasuke por ella.

Ya en el auto, Sasuke tenía una extraña sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes creerlo?, pase tres meses de mi vida cuidándolo y ni las gracias me dio, solo se largo, que mal agradecido…- Sasuke ya no escuchaba a Hinata, solo la silencio con un largo beso.

- El tiene maneras de compensar las cosas muy extrañas.

- Si lo dices por el juicio, era lo menos que podía hacer digo...- y la misma ración de beso sirvió por segunda vez para acallar a Hinata.

* * *

Los dos primeros meses pasaron y todos convivían en la mansión Hyuugan que a palabras de Shikamaru, parecía un refugio, no una casa familiar.

Ino molestaba a Shikamaru y Temaria pasaba el tiempo riendo de sus peleas, en verdad esos dos parecían hermanos.

* * *

Era navidad y la nieve había cubierto toda la ciudad, los negocios Hyuugans y Uchihas jamás se habían visto tan bien, por lo que se estaban tomando unas vacaciones muy bien merecidas.

Apenas eran cuarto para las once, cuando la puerta principal sonó, Hinata comenzó a caminar asía esta, pero Gaara se ofreció a abrir la puerta.

Entro a la casa Kakashi junto con Arashi y la pequeña Yue, ahora si todos estaban reunidos.

Los comentarios del recién viaje de Kakashi y las anécdotas acerca de Yue llenaban el ambiente mientras que los niños se perseguían para quitarse los dulces que Kakashi les había traído de su viaje.

Estaban todos apunto de sentarse cuando la puerta fue tocada de nueva cuenta, por lo que esta vez Sasuke salio a abrir.

Cuando Sasuke entro al comedor Hinata se extraño un poco al ver que tras el entraba Itachi y mas fue su sorpresa al ver que traía tomada de la mano a Hanabi su hermana.

Hinata corrió hacia su hermana y el abrazo la había extrañado tanto, había tantas cosas por compartir.

- Vaya Itachi tu si que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo Sasuke al ver que Hanabi mostraba los primeros meses de embarazo.

- Hey soy tu hermano mayor deberías respetarme.

- Vaya esta es nuestra primera navidad juntos, pero no será la ultima- Yondaime se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo.

Sin duda era el inicio de una nueva vida.

* * *

Meses después, Hanabi dio a luz a dos hermosos Gemelos, que se unieron a los habitantes de la mansion Hyuugan por una temporada, ya que Itachi pasaba la mayor parte del año viajando con Hanabi por los negocios.

Del grupo de traficantes denominados Akatsuki, se supo que el grupo comandado por Tsunade los habían detenido en una de las ciudades de medio oriente.

Por otra parte aun que la vida a veces les ponían obstáculos, Hinata y Sasuke aprendieron a superarlos juntos, demostrando que no importa que tan oscuro se vea el camino siempre hay luz al final de este.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: una disculpa en lo personal como que se me hace que le falto un tanto ah este final por lo que no duden que lo voy a cambiar bueno mas bien le voy a hacer un epilogo, pronto.

En cuanto a mis demás historias están en pausa por que me enferme de los ojitos y tengo que estar una semana en recuperación por lo que les pido una disculpa de ante mano pero en cuanto me den de alta ya estaré actualizando los demás capítulos, cuídense y sayonara nos vemos pronto.


End file.
